Hellsing OVA RPS
by Mahranie
Summary: New and updated! Becca and Lily are sucked into Hellsing and work with Alucard and Seras as a band of vampiric nuisences, random funny parts, and things get a little weird ;P Major's speech! Please Review! We worked hard to type this for everyone! Enjoy!
1. Hellsing's Finest

Discaimer- Dont own squat of Hellsing. I dont describe any of the origonal characters since you already know what they look like.

**This story is mainly for everyone's enjoyment, and it is going to be very, very, very, very long. We have many knew characters, save many people that died origonally, and we follow from the Manga and Anime. Know, let me tell eveyone, my friend and I spent months typing this, if your going to read it, please do us a favor and review! Its greatly appreciated, and for everyone who reviews, I normally read and review one of their stories as well, it works out for everyone!!**

_New Title, sorry for the mix up._

Hellsing OVA RPS- Chapter One: Hellsing's Finest

July 5th...

A young girl sitting at a windscreen computer sighed in hopeful lust."I love Alucard." Lily exclaimed. **Lily- 15 1/2, about 5'9", long brown hair, blonde highlights, light cream skin, fit and skinny with hazel eyes, somewhat flat chested.**

Lily's best friend laughed wholeheartedly beside her, watching the computer as well."Your weird, but I do agree." Rebecca smiled. **Rebecca- 16, about 5' 10", short dark brown hair, dark tinted skin, brown eyes. Fit with fine curves, and giant boobs.**

"I just love that guy." Lily fantisized.

"You can stop saying that!"Rebecca's head fell backwards, laughing.

"Ayeyeye!"Lily shook her head. She had no Mexican in her, but with her new stepmother, who was half Mexican, a few Spanish words of the sort slipped out.

_Watching Hellsing OVA anime, episode one part one, beginning. Seras is being attacked, in the moment of watching this, Becca and Lily chat, and share pointless opinion's._

"Oh my god, it would suck so bad if we were in her position right now!" Lily chewed her nail pointlessly, it was out of habbit.

"I'd kick ass, I don't know about you." Becca stated valiantly, and they laughed again.

"No, but seriously, what if you were in her position, surrounded by freakish monsters?" Lily asked wide eyed.

"I'd scream my bloody lungs out and run like hell." Becca tried using her best British accent, considering the manga itself took place in London. Lily giggled, the pouted.

"What about me?" She asked rhetorically, pathetically holding her hands to her heart.

"Your on your own kid."Rebecca shoved away, then pulled back next to her dear friend. They laughed and continued to watch the anime in pleasure. After getting to the part where Seras was getting attacked, and Alucard is almost ready to appear-

"Yeah, it would suck." Lily frowned, but grinned at the straying thought of her favorite character, Alucard.

"Cheer up Emo kid, its not like were gonna be sucked into the anime any time soon." Rebecca laughed. Lily did for the moment until the screen turned white.

"Damn this computer!" Lily pounded the computer desk lightly.

Almost instantly, Becca and Lily are sucked into an oblivion, falling in what seems like an abyss, but miraculously recover. They hit the ground with a thump, it was cold, prickly and somewhat damp, the air smelled of cold crisp rotting flesh, and there before the young teen girls was Seras, and the priest violently molesting her chest with his cold filthy hands. They froze as they were noticed by the vampric priest.

"What the hell?" Seras noticed there sudden mysterious entrance.

"Grab them!"The Priest called out to his ghouls.

"Becca!!" Lily cried.

"Lily!!"Rebecca squealed.

"Oh, my god, what just-" Lily was trying to fathom the scene. Both knew what it was, but why and how were they here. Then a dark character wearing a charcoal suit, a red cravat, a long red overcoat, and a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim was silhouetted by the red full moon.

"Who the hell are you?" The priest turned his attention to the man.

"Your death." He said. This man...... Rebecca and Lily suddenly realized was Alucard.

_Seras was hear as well, did that mean...? Integra, Walter, all of Millennium, including Hans the Werewolf and Schrodinger the cat that made Alucard disappear? Enrico Maxwell from Iscariot? Everyone...?_

"My death? Oh really....My god, this is pathetic." He raised his hand, signaling for his ghouls to aim and kill at the ready.

"Lily, what just happened?" Becca whispered as the Priest laughed. This has to be a dream! She thought hopefully, yet like any sudden reality check, she felt the ghoul gripping her chest, the rotten stench of the bodies, the chill down her spine as Alucard approached.

"I don't know but I'm freaking out!" Lily squealed.

"Is that Alucard?"Rebecca tried speaking quicker and quieter, Seras was shaking, and feared for the two girls just as herself.

"Is she Seras?" Lily tried not to get her attention, but she did. Seras though was in a very bad position, and didn't bother trying to think about the information that the mystery girls knew.

There was slow and sinister laughter from the priest "Kill him." The ghouls cocked there guns and fired like mad men. The victims gasped, as Alucard fell apart. For a moment he seemed defeated.

"Is that the best you got?!" The priest laughed louder again. Then eyed his three course meal. One as tasty as the other. All divine with their own sweet flavor. They were all virgin after all. Then he stopped short when Alucard began to chuckled with glee. The ghouls rustled, as the vampire Priest began to grasp the idea that this vampire was much more powerful than he. Then Alucard's body turned into an endless glob of fluttering bats, black as coal with a blood red aura. He shot into the sky, and began to reform in swirls of madness.

Though Rebecca and Lily had seen this many times, it was more terrifying than anything they had ever seen. Once fully recovered, he pulled out his oh so famous Silver Casull 390mm pistol, and shot with 13mm explosive steel rounds, without a single miss, at every ghoul but the two holding Rebecca and Lily, and the Priest who was holding Seras hostage. Using her as a shield. Yet the priest was very afraid, and wanted to compromise. Alucard smirked and the cowardly human like vampire.

"The silver cross of the Manchester cathedral was melted down to make these 13 millimeter exploding shells, nothing I shoot ever gets back up again." He growled. And they stared each other down for maybe two seconds. Alucard won.

"But why? Tell me. Why fight to save these pathetic humans?" He tightened his grip on Seras, and the ghouls did the same to Rebecca and Lily. Alucard grinned at a thought. And tightened the grip on his gun. The priest freaked. "Don't take another step, these girls are the only survivors. Don't you want to save them? Be reasonable, I'm not asking for much, just a bit of help...you can look the other way. " The priest considered. Alucard bared his teeth at such mutiny.

Lily and Becca, from watching the Anime, knew what would happen next. And didn't know what to do or think..

"Who here _isn't _a virgin?" Alucard rumbled. No answers.

"Wha-? You bastard!" The Priest cried.

"Answer now if you aren't!" Still no answers. "Okay then."

"Don't think about ambush. My ghouls will kill the two girls before you can get to the cop. By then you couldn't save anyone, because I would have already killed her...So what will you do?" The Priest smirked at his silly plan.

Lily, Rebecca, and Seras gasped. Then without warning, Alucard shot all three in the chest. The ghouls chests exploded and sick rotting blood spouted from them as they fell to the ground, slowly turning to a redish ash.

The vampire still stood in shock, letting Seras's body fall the the earth. Alucard walked up and jabbed his hand right threw the priest heart, and he turned into the same bloody ash, and no longer threatened the village of Chedar. Seras, Becca and Lily lay dying in the ashes.

"I had to shoot through you all to kill them, I'm sorry but your dying. And there is no time left...Still the choices are all yours." He stood still, not a drop of blood on him, as if he just entered. But to them, Alucard was their savior, almost instantly they held out there hands, accepting the invitation. Alucard smiled, and the same blood red aura glowed around him.

The girls fell away into the hallway of death. They met in one dream. They were all smiling at onea nother, just enjoying the moment. Untill the ground beneath them opened up and let out strange mocking ghouls. "Ewww! Its a cop, a punk and a dog!! A Cop a Punk and a dog?! NO!!! Its a Police Girl, a Brat and a Scrap!" The girls screamed in terror and bolted from the mocking mob of ghouls, until they ran into Alucard. They looked apon the tall indestructible being in admiration."So girls, how does it feel to be dead?" He chuckled.

Rebecca, Lily and Seras squeaked, and looked at there giant bullet holes, then they looked at each others wounds.

"Still, the choice is all yours-" his cape flew up in a gust of dreamy wind. "To walk the paths of the Draculina." He bared his teeth. Not one girl held back, again they thought it was just a strange dream. Why not accept. But still, none couldn't help but scream in typical fear!


	2. Third Eye

Discaimer- Dont own squat of Hellsing. I dont describe any of the origonal characters since you already know what they look like.

**This story is mainly for everyone's enjoyment, and it is going to be very, very, very, very long. We have many knew characters, save many people that died origonally, and we follow from the Manga and Anime. Know, let me tell eveyone, my friend and I spent months typing this, if your going to read it, please do us a favor and review! Its greatly appreciated, and for everyone who reviews, I normally read and review one of their stories as well, it works out for everyone!!**

_New Title, sorry for the mix up._

Hellsing OVA RPS- Chapter Two: Third Eye

Rebecca woke up first, she flung herself off the top bunk, and landed on the cold stone floor. Then Seras and Lily woke up gasping.

"Holy guacamole!" Rebecca recovered _miraculously_, and sat next to Lily, who was resting the bunk below Rebecca.

"Where are we?" Lily clenched her teeth. The thought of being missing stirred her worrisome mind. What of her and Rebecca's family?

"Who are you two?" Seras asked in a sweet English accent.

Rebecca eyed Seras, while Lily checked for the wounds she thought weren't real. To find no wound, all she had to find out was why she was here in the first place. Then Seras and Rebecca caught on, and all realized they had the same dream. One with a strange vampire guy, and zombies!

Sudden entrance-Alucard

All in unison they yelped in terror and confusion. Alucard only smiled...again. _Better get use to that. LOL_

"So girls, how does it feel now that your all vampires?" He stood watch as they all gasped and ran to the only mirror in the room, and bared their new pointy canines. Then they wailed like dying animals.

"Your to loud girls, I know that your English-" Integra pointed at Seras "have some manners, but you two...?" She glared at Lily and Rebecca, who were whispering amongst themselves.

" Are we in the Anime?" Rebecca glanced around wildly.

" Man, I don't know!" Lily ducked. ".....but if we are...." She shivered. Integra arched and eye brow.

"Well first we were like this-" Sitting motion " then we were like this-" whipping hands around, shaping a square for a computer " then we're all" gun hand symbol, shot in chest." Now we are vampires!!" She began to stream tears. "I just wanna go home!" Becca cupped her face. Lily just sat back, trying to absorb the situation, she began to sniffle. Then she shook her head.

"Girls?" Integra asked again. That of where they were from.

"American." Lily stated quickly. There was an awkward silence, bad enough to make Becca twitch. She hated awkward silences.

"So...Vampires, sorry but were am I?" Seras asked, finally relieving the atmosphere. Seras then looked at Becca and Lily, remembering their mysterious entrance, and saying her name. She planned on asking them later how they knew.

"This is our headquarters, The Hellsing organization, we are the Monsters that protect England from the _other _monsters." Walter was behind Integra, he couldn't understand the two random girls in the corner, as much as the older one.

" So your telling us, your saying that-" Lily and Rebecca ;knowing each character and their ranks; didn't interrupt or argue as Seras would, because whether they didn't have anything to do with the Anime, they were stuck, and they were vampires now. Nothing more to say, not an argument to be heard.

"Giving your conditions, you'll be working for us from now , do you know anything about the two younger girls." Walter came from behind Integra, holding three yellow uniforms, each sized to their form, complete with a Hellsing patch, black working boots, and brown gloves.

"From the information I have received, they seem to have unreported here by accident. There time isn't much different from ours if it isn't." Alucard turned away, sticking his arm threw the solid brick wall. Of course this was suppose to be normal.

"Fine, anyway, I have received word that there has been a string of vampire attacks, hunt it down and kill it girls." Integra ordered.

" How are we supposed to do that!?" Becca called out.

"Your vampires, figure it out!" Becca held her tongue, as Integra waved goodbye to let her new childish recruits dress for their first mission. "Still the bitch I always remember." Becca nudged Lily, who knew just the same.

**In a HQ Army hummer-**

Everyone was quiet. Then Seras couldn't take it any longer.

"You girls?" She didn't look up.

"Hmm?" Lily said.

"One of you said my name that night...how did you know it?" She still didn't look up, and Lily and Rebecca were very uncomfortable, they didn't quite know how to answer.

"Well...ugh..." Lily stopped, at a serious loss for words.

"Why are we going so fast?!" Becca cried, cradling her giant sword. Attempting to change the subject. Walter being a skilled Butler had some nice unused weapons. On was a giant gun for Seras, a big sword for Becca and forearm blades for Lily.

"Yeah, they expect me to do one on one combat my first try with nothing but little arm blades?" Lily wiggled her fingers, admiring the brown gloves. She did like the blades though, unfortunatly, she had no experience fighting. Seras couldn't help but grin, though she had maybe the most useful weapon, and more experience, she felt just as powerless as they. Then she began to laugh at the actual thought of being powerless. Then thought about each weapon.

"Well I wouldn't worry so much, each weapon has a purpose. Mine for instance would be for long distance and big numbers. While your Rebecca would be for shielding and one on one combat, and Lily's for serious one on one. They were created for us specifically by...uhh...Walter?" Then they all seemed to admire their fine pieces of weaponry.

"Sweet!" Becca cheered. "I'm gonna kick some butt!" She thumped her sword on the floor.

"So, do you want us to call you Seras or Victoria?" Lily asked, then smacked herself mentally for saying Seras's name without even hearing it.

She did pause, but shook it off. "Seras is fine, what about you guys?"

"Becca The Great, or Your Highness would be fine." She made a peace sign, and Victoria giggled.

"Just call her Becca, and me Lily."

"Hey, I was being serious, don't make me come over there!"

_Intercom- 'Girls, we are entering the scene, be ready. Seras this is mostly your job, Rebecca and Lily will be back up.'_

"Yes right!" She called out.

"Lets do this!" Becca beat her Sword on the ground again.

"Even though we wont do much!" Lily said jokingly. Short pause, then they laughed and ended with baring shinny teeth of pride.

They came to a house, where Seras would shoot and kill the other vampire on sight. They came to the roof, and Seras settled herself evenly on the tip with her gun cocked, yet no vampire in sight. Becca and Lily were balancing on the chimney holes. Trying to spot the Vampire.

'Your turn Police Girl.'

Seras's head shot up. Lily almost jumped from the chimney at the sound of their Master's voice. It was like some sort of telepathy.

"Yes sir!" But she didn't move, she was at loss of confidence, the vampire wasn't even in sight. Possibly even shooting distance.

"Hahaha, that's cool, its like ESPN!!" Becca said smiling to herself, Lily just shook her head.

"You mean Esp" Lily and Becca laughed for a moment.

'What are you waiting for? Do it!'

"But Sir, she's already five- no six hundred meters away!" To the girls surprise, Seras actually had a pretty accurate guess of where the vampire was.

'Imagine a third eye on your forehead, aim from there.' He was standing under the moonlight, looking out to the road where the vampire fled. His cape whipped in the wind, and he grinned."If you shoot like a human, you'll miss like a human." Lily and Rebecca lifted their heads at the brilliant advice. And even began searching for her.

"But Sir?!" Victoria frowned.

"Aim right for her heart, don't worry, you'll put the bullet right threw her!" He growled.

"But its so dark, and I don't have a scope." She was almost giving up. Lily went to her side, but no contact, just support. Alucard appeared on the roof, and Rebecca glanced his way.

"Master?-" Becca asked.

"That's a human complaint." Alucard growled."Now it time to take the shot, like a proper vampire!" He bared his sharp teeth, and Rebecca and Lily straitened up, and gave Seras Victoria her space. Almost instantly, she gasped and her eyes blazed red. She aimed diligently, and kept very still, she was imagining the third inhuman eye. Seeing threw the darkness lighter than day. Rebecca and Lily noticed this as well. And crouched at the suspense. Only a second ticked away when Seras aimed and fired at her target.

Then Lily's uniform skirt flew up, she reached back and pulled it down, Rebecca laughed.

Then to everyone's surprise they could hear the bullet pierce the vampires heart and hear her fall to the earth. The Girls stood in silence, and Seras relaxed. But Alucard knew that her thoughts were racing with questions and reality checks. She is a vampire now, and that is how she will always be, as well as her friend's Lily and Rebecca.

" Wow that was amazing!!It went straight through and everything!! I could even hear the heart explode!!" Becca tired of the silence jumped up and down like a little kid on Christmas filled with the same excitement as well. Lily and Seras only smiled at their amusing and overly hyper friend, " Can I see your gun Seras?! I wanna try it too!!" Seras looked from Becca to Lily, who shook her head in much exaggeration. No, God only knows what would happen if a gun was put into Becca's hands....


	3. Anderson the Human Monster

Discaimer- Dont own squat of Hellsing. I dont describe any of the origonal characters since you already know what they look like.

**This story is mainly for everyone's enjoyment, and it is going to be very, very, very, very long. We have many knew characters, save many people that died origonally, and we follow from the Manga and Anime. Know, let me tell eveyone, my friend and I spent months typing this, if your going to read it, please do us a favor and review! Its greatly appreciated, and for everyone who reviews, I normally read and review one of their stories as well, it works out for everyone!!**

_New Title, sorry for the mix up._

Hellsing OVA RPS- Chapter Three: Anderson the Human Monster

**That night- After wards.**

"I know this sounds weird, but they have Sing Star in the main room, we should play!" Lily suggested devilishly. "Kekeke."

"Singstar?"Seras asked. Becca was staring at the wall, probably thinking of something bad...

"Becca?" Seras nudged her.

"Huhh? Wha?" She stuttered, shaking her head then straitening up.

"Seras did great on the mission, I thought we could play Sing Star..." Lily was giving up hope. If only they knew how fun it was.

"Sing-Star!" She shook her fists "I love that game, I know I can beat you Lily!" She growled at Lily jokingly.

"So, what is Sing-Star?" Seras asked agian, almost getting impatient.

"Its like karaoke, only better, you get points for how well you sing, and judged like a dog in a ring, its pathetic, but exceedingly fun and hilarious!" Lily began walking to the main room, where there was a giant flat screen Television with surround sound. Luckily the doors were sound proof. Perfect!

"I wonder if Master would play!" Becca jumped around excitedly. Seras and Lily looked at each other, then stalked off, Becca trailed behind like a silly pup. Not only did this room have Sing-Star, but every other game imaginable with every type of player.

Sing-Star- Lips of an angel- Lily first, Becca second, Seras...dead last.

"Never wanna say goodbye-"-Lily

"But girl you make it hard to be faithful-"-Becca

"With the lips of an Angel!"-Seras

"Hunny, why you callin' me~~~ so late?"- Unison

Drum roll...........

C

1st-Lily-8770

C

2nd-Becca-8660

C

3rd-Seras-5020

"Good show!" Lily cheered, Seras frowned at her poor score, then laughed it off.

"Haha! Seras I'm a super star!" Becca jumped around, then smiled jokingly at Seras, typical vampric humor...or any humor.............whatever.

"Its cause I'm English, this game is racist!" She emphasized her pretty English accent, then Alucard came in with another mission. He stopped short when he saw what they were doing.

"Master! Do you want to play?" Becca ran over and tried handing him the mic. Seras and Lily held very still, almost cradling each other in fear. Alucard didn't even acknowledge the microphone. "I'll take that as a no." She mumbled.

They nights dragged on, considering the new darkened life of the girls seemed to bore them. Not a single mission, that was until August 15, a mission was to be performed on the outskirts of Badrick.

That evening, the girls rose from their beds, and after Becca and Lily scarfed four blood packets each, Seras, who refused to drink blood even after almost a month, they shuffled back to the game room to watch some cartoon, and play Grand Theft Auto. Again Seras was in awe of the games Lily and Becca had much Knowledge of. Suddenly Alucard came through the closed doors with a rather pleasant grin on his face. "We have another mission, we have to complete it before tomorrow morning."

"Yes Sir!" Seras called.

"Master!" Lily called.

"Aye, Ca-pi-tan!" Becca saluted...Becca, Becca, Becca.

**Ghoul infested mansion-**

Seras is waiting on the stairs with her giant gun. She sighed as Becca and Lily did while messing with their weapons, waiting for their Master to invite them in. Tick tock tick tock.....

"I wanna fight!" Becca threw her sword and it stuck in the ground, she sighed as she slowly retrieved it.

"He'll kill them all once we can come in." Seras complained.

"What's the point of coming?" Lily finished. 'The first floor is empty, finish the other three. Then the mission is completed. Use your weapons, and your heads.' Alucard ordered telepathically.

"Finally!! God, took you long enough Master!" Becca complained, then ran inside without the slightest hint of slowing down.

'Follow her, keep an eye out.'

"Yes Sir!" Seras and Lily said in unison. And ran inside to catch up with Becca. _Lily could run the fastest, but was plain physically weaker. Seras was the most plain physically strong, but the least demonically strong, Becca was the slowest, but the most demonically advanced._

On the floors, Seras would take the first wave of ghouls down with her gun, then Becca would slice up the remains and the on comers, then Lily would finish by slicing them apart piece by piece. It was loads of fun!

Seras shot five more ghouls, Becca ran in with her sword and chopped off the head of the next wave, the remainders and next wave were in one on one combat with Lily, and all were defeated. It was to the last floor.

Seras was beginning to loose control of merciful thoughts, something that was bound to happen to her. Rebecca though had a fine talent of being able to control it. She ran threw the ghouls, who were now firing guns. Rebecca used her sword to shield herself. She and Seras were racing to the end, killing every ghouls in their wake. Lily trailed behind, not feeling the slightest hint of losing control, just a bit fathomed by the blood. Alucard was behind.

"Go on. Take them out. You know what to do." Alucard noticed that Seras had given up her gun to fight with her fists. She was a bit of a laugh. As Becca was. Becca had already tasted the blood, she took her sword which was drenched in the vitality, and lapped gracefully, for the beast she was.

"Sir..." Lily walked forward, then turned around to face her master. Till a blessed blade ran strait threw her heart. Alucard gasped as Rebecca and Seras were also stabbed. Then as if the blades were a hive of bees, they stuck each vampire but Alucard threw their flesh. Lily fell first, lost for words. Seras gasped for air, as one was lodged in her esophagus. Becca stood very still, gurgling as one was stuck threw her mouth. They fell with a thump, glowing yellow papers flung to the walls and nailed themselves in.

"A barrier!" Alucard realized. Blood dripped eerily from the upper stairwell, the attacker came from the roof. Alucard could here the ring of a cross necklace, worn by a tall Iscariot man. His specs gleamed as his gaze met Alucard's. And he held two bloody blades withing his hands. He spoke in a deep Irish accent.

"We are the servants of god, and the messenger's of his justice, we are the instruments of his divine wrath on earth, we are called upon to cleanse his kingdom" He brought his blades together forming a cross beside his deep set face. " bringing ash from the flesh, of thy enemies, praise to our lord!" He pressured his blades to make a spark, and lit his monstrous eyes. Yet he is fully human. "Beautiful moon tonight, don't you think?" He and Alucard were smiling like mad men. Not a very good sign.

Seras groaned, and was the first to move. She locked eyes with the Iscaroit man for a moment, the her strength melted away. The Iscariot saw the choking Rebecca, and the dead silent Lily. He chuckled with glee.

"Your voice sounds so lovely when your whimpering in agony...I don't know if I killed pony tail over there though, it'd be shame she didn't put up a better fight. _(Lily puts her hair in a pony tail during missions. Otherwise its down)_As for you two, don't worry, your not dying yet. I hadn't pierced your hearts." Seras's strength was returning slightly, and she managed to almost push up. "Its been a while since I've had a good hunt. I plan on enjoying this."

Alucard knew Lily was actually dying from the blade, but he had some time left. Becca's dead heart sank at the thought of her friend dying in vain.

"The Vaticans special division 13...Hmm." He swung his hand towards Seras. "Get Lily and Rebecca, then leave." He put his hand down, and Seras urged herself to listen, and also rise to save her friends. "The Iscariot Organization." He smirked with a growl.

"Right'chu are...you pathetic Hellsing dogs." He was walking up to Alucard. "You must be Alucard. The house broken Vampire. The monster that hunts his own kind, the famous Hellsing phantom." He was getting closer to Alucard, and Seras was losing time, and hope.

"What have you done with the vampire we were hunting." Alucard was suddenly walking up to the Iscaroit.

"Dead. Not much fun really, I didn't have time to enjoy it."

Seras sat up fully, and watched in horror as the two mortal enemies walked pass each other like a summer breeze, but the aura could poison the soul of an onlooker.

"It seems you three are the only ones left."

"Really? That girl wont die yet." He smirked. Hoping Lily's will is as he expected. Concidering her rough past. The Iscariot snarled as he turned around and stabbed Alucard threw the shoulder before he could block the blade. Alucard groaned, and Seras gasped, still trying to get to Lily.

"Come'on Lily, don't die. Just stay awake, Master will help in a moment." She tried pulling the blade that had gone threw her heart.

"Ow!" Lily groaned, and she vomited thick black blood. Seras grasped her sanity to help her friend. Rebecca was reviving now. "I-I w-w-w-on-n-t-t-t d-die-yet-t." Lily gurgled, spitting blood with the only strength she had.

Meanwhile, Alucard aimed and fired from his forearm. It was a bull's-eye right between the eyes. Alucard pulled the blades from his shoulder's, and flung them at the Iscariot's feet.

"You attacked a vampire head on in the middle of the night, you didn't even try to catch me by surprise. You're a brave man Father, but your also a fool." Alucard stood looking at the strange man. And smiled.

Seras's strength was depleting again. And she lay next to Lily. "Ahhh, M-master?"

"Don't talk, you've been stabbed with a blessed blade. Now just-" The ring of the cross sounded threw Alucard's ears. And he gasped as the Iscariot rose instantly and began to laugh wildly. He took his blades, and stabbed Alucard threw his shoulders again.

"What?!" He yelled, and he pulled away and in mid front flip shot his gun at the Man. The Iscariot dodged the bullets, except one, and as Alucard landed on his feet. The man fell backwards, he was still for a second, then he flung himself up and ran for Alucard, they made a serious effort to shoot and stab one another, but they failed. As the Iscariot recovered from the latest attack, he brought out four blessed blades in each hand, and flung them at the powerless Alucard.

Alucard aimed his gun and shot all eight blades before they stabbed him, then the Iscariot grabbed Alucard's shoulder and shoved him to the wall. He took two blessed blade and put them through Alucards hands. Alucard was trapped. Then, miraculously, though Alucard, Seras, and the fully awake Rebecca thought that the Man had just dodged the bullets, he _was_ actually shot. But he had a re-generator. Seras whimpered as she saw the Iscariot bring out his blades to her Helpless master.

"Amen." The Iscariot anounced.

"A Regenerator." Alucard said.

"Correct, a living weapon engineered by the human race to defeat vile monsters like you."He growled as he once again held four more swords in each hand. He flung them at Alucard, till he was filled with as many sword as Seras, Rebecca and Lily. Seras gasped in horror as the Iscariot decapitated her master's head before her eyes.

"Master!!" Seras cried.

"Ada!" Rebecca choked.

Rebecca whimpered, and gripped the blade stuck in her mouth. The pain was unbearable. Seras checked if Lily was still alive. She was barley hanging on. Becca crawled over with her diminishing strength. Lily could just barley see the scene, yet some part of her knew that Master was long from dead or even defeated.

"Ood, he geegs ood." Rebecca chocked, the blade lodged in her mouth was enabling her to speak. 'Blood, she needs blood.'

"S-she cant move." Seras coughed.

The Iscaroit was in a roit with laughter. "Thats it? This was Hellsings ultimate weapon?! The Great domesticated vampire, what a disappointment. He's a joke, bloody idiots screw everything up."

In his laughter. Seras and Becca managed to drag themselves and Lily away with Alucard's lifeless head. Only a blood trail was left. The Iscariot turned around and noticed they were gone.

"Well, after all of that, they were still able to crawl away." He smiled, as thinking this would be a job far to simple. But he would enjoy it anyway. "It seems I may have underestimated my little Draculina's." He adjusted his specs and and clanged his blades together.

Seras had their Master's head, and one of Lily's arms. Becca had the other. They managed to pull out most of the blades. Even Becca got the one blade out of her mouth, but she was bleeding terribly.

Seras got all out of her, but she to was bleeding heavily. They pulled the blades out of Lily. But she seemed lifeless. In her struggle to survive, she would have mumbled, or said a syllable.

"Okay." Lily said, to say she was still alive, she was actually able to survive the blade threw the heart. And just barley speak, but her fate was almost sealed. They needed the figure out how to save her. Seras couldn't walk anymore. She stopped, and let go of Lily's hand. Becca did the same, only flipped her over on her back. Alucard's face matched Lily's, blank and lifeless. Then Lily groaned, a sign she was still alive.

"Master, please we cant do this, we cant do this alone. We don't want to die like this." Seras cradled the head, Becca glanced over, then knelt next to Lily. Lily looked over to Becca, and tried to smile, but it was weak. Then before their eyes, the head of Alucard flew to the wall stuck by a blessed blade. The Iscariot held his blades and arms length apart, and the ring of the cross began to stain the memory of the vampires. The ring, means enemy, evil, death.

"Where do you think your going? There is no place to run, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. We are nothing more than dust. And to the dust we shall return." He grinned evilly. "Amen."

We have to get out of here. Seras thought

We have to escape. Becca said. "I'm so scared, I don't want to die!" She and Seras grabbed Lily's hands, and dragged her to the only window. Seras let go, and struggled to reach it, but flew back in a gust of a barrier. She was being shocked in the hands, and she was frozen in pain.

"What is this?!" Seras cried. Becca gasped as she realized that they were going to "die".

"That is a spiritual barrier, little girl. It is impossible for vampric creatures such as yourself to pass threw it." He came closer baring his teeth. Becca dragged Lily closer, and Seras turned around to try and protect her friends. "Settled down now, so I can slaughter you, you god damned monster."

"We're going to die!" Becca screamed.

"Oh my god!"Seras cried.

The Iscariot smiled.

'This is no time to loose your heads-' Alucard's head spoke telepathically.

"Huh?!" Becca and Seras gasped. Alucard's head melted down into a pool of fresh blood. He flowed towards his servants.

'Drink my blood' it spelled.

'Drink it and truly become one of us' He called out to them. He flowed to Lily's body, to help heal her wounds. And almost instantly she took a deep breath, and her eyes turned red with life. Though she was still in mortal danger, she smiled happily.

Rebecca knelt down hesitantly, then drank any blood that found her feeble, pale lips. It was so rejuvenating, and it brought life to her as it did Lily, Seras though was to hesitant, and refused.

"Seras!" Becca cried, as the Iscariot came from behind her, his blades crossed, just before he killed her, his blades were shot at, and destroyed. He glanced up, distracted, as his weapons fell apart. Seras ducked instantly, and she and Becca crawled to a corner, dragging Lily's rejuvenating body with them. She could almost make useful movement. It was an amazing recovery.

"Those girls belong to me!" Integra said. Seras and Rebecca smiled as their 'other' Master actually came to _their _rescue. "What is your business here, servant of Iscariot, Father-Alexander Anderson?" She kept her gun aimed, and had two of her best men at her sides for assistance.

"Sir Integra Farebrooke Windgates Hellsing, to what do I owe the honor of such a person?"

"Enough Anderson, this is a violation of our agreement. The situation here is under our control. Withdraw immediately, neither the Iscariot nor the Hellsing organization can afford this sort of battle. I don't care who you think you are. This act of aggression ends now!"

"Withdraw, is that an order?" He brought his blades together, and smiled devilishly. "You expect the Iscariot Organization, God's own chosen instruments of judgment to just withdraw under your order?" Anderson smirked. "Did you really expect me to run away screaming in fear from a filthy protestant whore?" He snarled and ran for Integra, Lily finally gasped, but had no control over the situation. Integra's body guards began to shoot, but were slaughtered easily by Anderson, Integra brought out her own sword just before Anderson could cut her.

"A artificially bio engineered re-generator agent, they upgraded your healing, you're a thing!" She insulted, Anderson only grinned and leaned in closer to Integra's sweating face.

"Perhaps, but your nothing but weak! Your worthless, and as for that pathetic pet vampire you love to carry around with, you just missed his decapitation." Anderson stopped as Integra held a relieved and victorious smile.

"You cut his head off? Is that all?!" She smiled wider.

"What!?!" Anderson backed away. In the time Anderson was threatening Integra, Seras was able to load her gun and aim for Anderson. Rebecca acted as backup, and held her sword at the ready. Lily was able to sit up, and was almost healed. She rose and stumbled, but stood in a defensive stance. Ready to leap and use her blades slice any Iscariot limbs.

"Get your hands off Sir Integra!" Seras demanded. Anderson began to laugh. Lily grunted, thinking what a puss this guy is. Becca smiled at her friends reaction, then aimed her sword for Anderson.

"Its not looking good for you Father Anderson, if I were you I'd leave while I was still able." Integra warned, only Anderson leaned in further now.

"Are you insane, I'm about to paint the walls with you freaks!"

"The you better make it quick!" Integra advised, not seriously though. "That vampire you decapitated will be coming back to life any second now."

"He'll what?!" Suddenly out in the red moonlit night, a flock of bats came fluttering in. A single bat came up the the Aiming Seras and spoke to her.

'Why didn't you just drink the blood you idiot?' The bat flew off, then the flock of bats crashed threw the walls and swarmed around Anderson. Lily and Rebecca were walking closer to their leader. Seras was embarrassed at herself, but that wasn't a thought for now.

"Cut off his head, pierce his heart, he is nothing like any vampire you have ever known!" Integra announced. The Girls smiled with glee as there Master came back to life, attacking Anderson as a flock of bloody devil birds(bats)."Your tricks wont kill him." Anderson was on the ground."You may be the fruit of the finest anti-vampire technology, but a hundred years of the Hellsing's occult knowledge produced this achievement, our crown glory, the Vampire Alucard!" The bats came together, to reform into Alucard. He wore a full body, long sleeve black straight jacket, his coal black hair could almost touch the ground, and his eyes were a glowing blood red, a hell like no other reflected within them. He laughed like the true mad monster he was. The rest of the bats formed his trench coat and he grinned as he pulled out his gun and ran for Anderson.

"Master!" Seras, Becca and Lily sang. Anderson raced for Alucard as well and as they passed each other, Alucard's arms flew off but the blood that flowed out formed back into his arms and he only smirked.

"I think your beginning to understand, what will you do now Anderson?" Integra grinned, as Alucard's eyes blazed with a pleasurable madness. He aimed his gun for Anderson.

"I'll leave, I need further preparations to kill this one."He pulled out a thick bible with a silver cross on the cover. He opened the book, and the pages began to flip endlessly. "We'll meet again Hellsing!"

"Huh?" Lily growled, and Seras gasped, as the barrier and the pages from the book swirled around Anderson.

"Next time, I'll put'chu in your place!" And with that, the papers swirled faster and shot out the window of the mansion. Anderson was gone...for now.

Integra frowned, as she saw her two best men dead on the ground. The Girls stood silently. Then Lily fell to her knees, and sighed.

"It over! Thank God!" She let her head fall. "Ow! That blade just skimmed my heart, it still hurts!" Lily looked to her Master. "Thank you Master!...Without you...I....would have died."

" I told you to keep and eye out, but I guess I can't really blame you, those blades even reached my flesh." Alucard relaxed an turned to Integra. Who was lighting a cigar.

"Are you alright Alucard?"

"Yes, its been a while since I've had my head cut off. And now we've finally met father Anderson from Iscariot." He smiled.

"He has violated our agreements, attacked without warning, and killed my men...The Vatican with pay dearly for this." She glanced at the blessed blades stuck in the ground. "However, they are not our priority, there's a shadow organization somewhere out there that is responsible for this increase in vampire attacks."Integra took a breath. Alucard lifted his head.

"Then what are my orders Master. Shall I destroy them? Wipe them from the earth, grind them to dust...just give the order my Master...Sir Integra Hellsing."

"When the time has come I will." She said.

"Really? I cant wait, it'll be a pleasure." He grinned. "A truly great pleasure." He walked over to Seras. Lily turned away, and Becca stood as if in her own little world. "You-" he said. "Why didn't you drink the blood?" Seras looked away, ashamed. "Why not drink?" He growled

"U-ummm, I'm not sure. But it felt like, it felt like if I drank the blood-" she put her head down. "It would be the end of something important inside of me." She didn't move.

"You are an idiot." Alucard walked back to Integra. Lily stood next to Seras.

"Don't worry Seras." Lily smiled. Rebecca looked out the window, gazing at the moon.

"But perhaps you're right, perhaps it is time that there is a vampire that doesn't walk alone through the night." He almost passed Integra till she spoke.

"Why did you turn these girls into vampires anyway Alucard?"

"Why indeed, for fun, for sport, maybe it was just a whim. Maybe, but that doesn't sound like me. Perhaps after the years spent with humans, you've finally rubbed off on me. I might be developing a sense of whimsy" He began walking away. "Lets go Girls, don't doddle... especially you Police Girl."

"Yes sir! My Master! But You see Sir, my name is not Police Girl, its Seras Victoria Sir-" Seras murmured.

"Enough, you coward, you are a Police Girl. Police Girl will do." Alucard grinned mockingly. Seras sunk low and glared.

"Ahh, your mean." She grumbled. And ran after him along with Becca and Lily.

Integra stood pleased with his answer. "That's the sort of answer I would expect from the king of vampires...or a count." She smiled, as a little bat flew off into the moonlight. But somewhere far and hidden, a new evil was being formed by a man that lusts for war.

As for The Bold Rebecca, and The Obedient Lily, though this was just once an entertaining Anime, they are now Hellsing's finest weapons. Yet their memories of the anime are thickening, and with each passing day, the once known fate of Hellsing is being wiped away.


	4. New Accessories!

Discaimer- Dont own squat of Hellsing. I dont describe any of the origonal characters since you already know what they look like.

**This story is mainly for everyone's enjoyment, and it is going to be very, very, very, very long. We have many knew characters, save many people that died origonally, and we follow from the Manga and Anime. Know, let me tell eveyone, my friend and I spent months typing this, if your going to read it, please do us a favor and review! Its greatly appreciated, and for everyone who reviews, I normally read and review one of their stories as well, it works out for everyone!!**

_New Title, sorry for the mix up._

Hellsing OVA RPS- Chapter Four: New Accessories!

Alucard was in his underground room, and Integra was in a suspenseful meeting about the recent vampire attacks and such.

Seras was in her room with Walter. She was very angry, and only Lily knew why at the moment.

"Walter, what the hell is this...thing?!" Seras was gazing at a coffin, specially designed for her. Walter was in front of her, trying to convince her of it. Lily walked in.

"I wanted to warn you, but Walter insisted I didn't." Lily smirked. "No worries, I got one too." She glared at Walter then waved it off. "I'm just kidding Walter. Its very nice." She bared her teeth.

"Walter, why is there a coffin in my Bedroom?" Seras's eye was twitching with anger, and Walter stood his ground.

"Its here on orders from Sir Integra." Walter didn't make eye contact as Seras was getting more angry. "We cant have a vampire that doesn't sleeps in a coffin! So there you are." Seras leaned in on Walter, till he couldn't take it any longer.

"What have you done with my bed?"Seras finally asked. Lily walked over to her fuming friend, and patted her arm. Seras didn't move. Walter used his answer as an excuse to move away from her. He moved to where her bed _was._

"I had it disposed of, of coarse." He bowed and pointed where the bed and been. Lily grabbed Seras's arm.

Enter-Becca!....._wait, why is that suppose to be epic? ' Becca hits Lily's arm'_

"Where's my coffin, what the heck!?" She admired Seras's coffin.

"WALTER-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R!!!!!" Seras screamed, Lily shut her eyes, and Becca plugged her ears smiling devilishly. Then Seras stopped and was grinding her pointy teeth.

"You know Seras, if it makes you feel any better, the order was confirmed by Master Alucard." Lily let go of Seras's arm. Seras relaxed instantly.

"Huhh? Master."

"Yes since your still refusing to drink blood-" Walter was explaining-

"Like a proper vampire!....." Becca finished. Walter glared at Becca, then continued. LOL

"You will slowly become weaker, you must now sleep in a coffin that is filled with the soil of your birthplace. This smallest of concessions is the only way to keep up your strength." He seemed dimmed at this dark and real explanation. Lily was getting bored, and sat down. She was still weak from the stab wound. Since that night she drank more blood than usual, they were running short unfortunately. Unlike her friends who were completely healed, the sword did skim her heart, but with Alucard's blood, she was able to stay alive and heal normally, but now she is healing as if she didn't get the blood in the first place, so it will be another few hours before she can get over the pain. And another day and a half till she is healed. But since she has a coffin, and a normal supply of blood to drink, she could heal withing the day.

Seras looked away and moaned at the thought, and yesterdays incident. Walter softened.

"I take it your still uncomfortable with the situation?" Walter waited, then Alucard walked in.

"You're and idiot-" He said, silhouetted by the light of the door frame.

"Uhh?! Master!" Seras's head flew up, and she looked him in the eyes.

"You chose the night, once you've turned your back on the light of day, all that sunlight should ever mean to you is smoldering pain and a slow death."

Seras frowned very low, disappointed at herself. Alucard smiled and walked in. Walter walked to a small night stand with a case on it. Next to the night stand was a giant case, a smaller case, then another case the same size. He touched the top of Alucard's.

"Good evening Alucard, I have something very special I was hoping to show you." He turned aside as Alucard opened the case. Inside was a shinny coal black gun.

"Oh, what is this?" Alucard asked intently.

"The Jackal, a custom 13 millimeter, Anti Freak combat pistol, it fires custom made rounds far more powerful than the 454 castle rounds your used to. Its 39 centimeters long 13 kilograms in weight, six rounds per magazine. The Jackal has more fire power than any human could have expected to have."

"And the rounds?" Alucard asked, smiling at his new toy.

"13 millimeter, explosive shells." Walter asked instantly.

"Casings?" Alucard asked eagerly.

"Pure Macedonian silver-"

"And the tips? Explosive or Mercury?" Alucard asked. Becca and Seras were in awe and very eager to just breath near this amazing weapon. Lily stood in the corner, admiring the fine piece on machinery. She hopped she would be able to watch Walter make these fine weapons. maybe make one custom made for herself.

Walter took a quick breath. "Mercury tips." Alucard loaded the gun. "And already blessed." Walter stood quietly, as he watched his partner comment his work of pure genius and art.

"Its perfection Walter." He finally said.

"I am pleased that your pleased Sir." Walter bowed.

"I bet this beauty could stop Father Anderson in his tracks." Alucard smirked. Seras frowned at the thought of Anderson, Becca and Lily smirked at the thought of his demise. A demise Lily would love to witness, maybe to direct.

"Oh my God Master! That's amazing!" Seras gawked. Lily came forward and took a look. Becca turned jokingly.

"Pfft! Guns." Becca said. Lily chuckled at her friend. Then to her relief, the other cases were also upgrades for them.

"Girls? I believe I have something special for you as well."

"Haha! Yes!" Becca cheered and ran over, glancing at the cases. Lily power walked behind Seras.

"Miss. Rebecca, you first." He opened the second largest case, and took out a beautiful buster sword. Becca's eyes gleamed as she held the weapon in her hands. _Dear Lord, Walter what have you done?_ " This it the Phantom another custom 52" long 6.6' wide Wide Sword, or Buster Blade."

"Like from Final fantasy!" Becca added. Holding the sword to the sky...or roof.

"Yes, its made from Titanium. And is so sharp, it can cut threw almost anything, depending on how strong you swing it. Otherwise its unbreakable."

"Oh my God......." Becca tried not to faint. She noticed the beautiful Hellsing Logo on the Tip of the Handle. She fondled it ever so pleasurably.

"It also comes with a sheath that can be adjusted to your liking. The titanium is also blessed with a thin sheet of silver, so whatever you cut that is a freak of the likes will be stopped." He smiled and bowed "Enjoy." Before he could look up, Becca shot from the room to God knows where to play with her new toy. Walter chuckled with Lily and Alucard. The Walter looked at Lily. "Now you Miss. Lily." He took out the smaller case and opened it. Inside were studded wrist guards with the same forearm blades on the sides, and an attachable underarm blade. And last were studded black Hellsing gloves. With three small blade compartments. Lily was in awe.

"Oh my God Walter, you didn't have to go this far!" She held the Wrist blades, one in each hand. Walter chuckled again at her reaction.

"This entire group of Weapons is called Claws, or Penti-Blade to be very specific. For its five Blades.

The actual wrist guards are made from the toughest, and finest black leather. It also has a small titanium chain net underneath to hold the actual mechanism.

Like Rebecca's blade, its unbreakable. The side blades are also Titanium. They match the length of your forearm, and are also blessed.

The thin little box underneath holds a wrist blade that can go in and out when you please its very sharp and only 2mm thick and an inch wide, it is also the length of your forearm, but can almost come out completely.

If you wish it to stay within its case, it acts as an assassin blade. And if thrown at an enemy, they can actually come back to you. It will take some practice to train them. And next to Rebecca's and Integra's, is the finest Blade any person could hope to acquire.

The side blade, I realized could harm someone if worn daily. So they have Small sheaths that if you just slide your arms down, they attach. And vise versa.

Last is the daily, studded Hellsing Knuckle blades. They are only 3mm, but can come out from your hands at about two inches. They too come out at your command with practice. They are simple and very affective. Titanium as well, and blessed." Walter took a breath. And Lily was speechless.

"Its Amazing Walter, I don't know what to say other than your the most talented Butler I have ever met. Not to mention your strings-" Lily cut off when she mentioned Walters 'Angel of Death' Weapon. Unbreakable strings that could slice anything. Walter did find that a bit strange that even though he had never mentioned his powerful skill, that Lily new of it. "I'm going to meet Becca, where ever she is." Lily shot from the room with Claws. "Thanks again Walter, your so Amazing!"

Alucard chuckled as the final weapon was to be shown. Seras's.

"Miss Victoria, this is the Harkonnen, a 30 millimeter Anti-Freak cannon. Designed to be used with depleted uranium shells and exploding incendiary shells, this weapon will destroy all but the most heavily armed targets-"

"Uuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!" Seras whimpered, as she looked at this Dumbo of a weapon. She took a breath and screamed "What the hell is that?!?!" Walter set the weapon back in its case and heard the phone ring on the stand. Then Lily; followed by Rebecca a half second later; flew into the room.

"We're being-" Lily yelped. Then stopped when she saw Walter on the phone. "Master, ghouls, everywhere!" She whispered. Alucard nodded.


	5. Past Aids the Present

Discaimer- Dont own squat of Hellsing. I dont describe any of the origonal characters since you already know what they look like.

**This story is mainly for everyone's enjoyment, and it is going to be very, very, very, very long. We have many knew characters, save many people that died origonally, and we follow from the Manga and Anime. Know, let me tell eveyone, my friend and I spent months typing this, if your going to read it, please do us a favor and review! Its greatly appreciated, and for everyone who reviews, I normally read and review one of their stories as well, it works out for everyone!!**

_New Title, sorry for the mix up._

Hellsing OVA RPS- Chapter Five: Past Aids the Present

-"Miss Victoria's room in the sub basement. I've already been brought up to speed by the situation, thanks to Lily and Rebecca." Walter continued on the phone.

"Wha?!" Lily gasped.

"What the hell Lily, I told you to wait up!" Becca complained. Alucard stuck his hand out to silence her and listened to the conversation.

The Organization was under attack by and Army of ghouls. It had two leaders. The first two floors were already secured by the enemy. And were heading to the Round table conference room. Where Integra was. "All communications have been cut off, so I wouldn't expect reinforcements for at least four hours, maybe five. In the meantime our current forces have been order to defend the conference room with their lives." He was tapping slowly on the stand.

'What do you recommend?' Integra asked on the other line.

"Well for starters, please fortify the door to the conference room. Since Alucard and the Girls are with me down in the sub basement, I propose we divide into two teams. Alucard and Lily upstairs, and Miss Victoria and Rebecca and I will head for the conference room." Walter's plan was a good one, but the Girls had their doubts.

'How will you manage?' She asked. 'The hallway is full of ghouls.'

"How did you manage to find Alucard's cell ten years ago?" Walter asked with a pleased smirk on his face. Alucard, who was always smiling seemed to shine at the memory of Integra meeting him ten years ago. About to be assassinated by her power hungry Uncle. _The night Alucard woke by Integra's blood, his Master's blood. How not twenty years earlier he rebelled after the war, and was killed by Integra's very Father, and locked away in that very basement._

'The air ducts, of course!' She announced.

"Seems to be the best option at the moment. We'll both be there shortly. Good Luck." He almost hung the phone till Integra spoke.

'Walter? These animals are eating my people, show no mercy, do not let them leave the grounds alive!' She ordered.

"By your orders then, Sir Integra" Walter stood high, and his hands were in an awkward pose. Rebecca and Lily knew what this meant. Walter- The Angel of Death, had risen again. For a split second, his strings gleamed, then disappeared at the change of lighting. Seras gasped. Becca and Lily smiled. Alucard noticed their reactions, and really began to fathom their knowledge of the Hellsing Organization. Then he smiled at Walter.

"Oh, does Walter Dornez-The Angle of Death ride again?" Alucard grinned. Walter smiled with him. Then Seras cleared her throat to butt in.

"C'mon, what are you two talking about?" Seras peeked towards Alucard. Lily and Rebecca sort of looked off, trying not to look to suspicious.

"Hmph, you'll see soon enough." He answered. Still somewhat irritated at her lack of common sense. _A vampire drinks blood, what kind of vampire doesn't drink blood?_

"Ha, put the Veteran and the rookies together, and you may as well have one normal soldier." Walter chuckled. Alucard grunted, and walked to the wall.

"This could actually be fun. Come along Lily, we're going to my room." He vanished threw the wall, and left Lily speechless.

"I don't know how to do that. I'll just take the...uhh...normal way." She ran out of the room, and situated her weapons.

"Makes you wonder doesn't it, if any normal people work in this bloody place." Seras grumbled.

"I wanted to fight with Master! What the heck?!" Becca growled.

"Miss Rebecca, we are the ones who have to fight the ghouls in the conference room hallway. I wouldn't complain if I were you. The situation is dire." Walter pointed out. Becca lightened instantly, and went for the Air vent.

_Air vent Moment-_

"Ow! Becca, hurry up!" Seras moaned as they were inside the vent. Walter was behind, sighing about the two nuisances.

"Which way Walter?" Becca asked as she came to an intersecting vent.

"Keep going straight, just take the main way. It leads right to the conference room." He said. Then Becca's skirt flew up, and a pair of thin pants blocked the ;what would have been unpleasant; view to Seras.

"Why are you wearing pants underneath your skirt Becca?" Seras giggled.

"Cause I don't want to be whores like you and Lily." She said in a serious/joking way. She just didn't want this situation to be more uncomfortable than it already was if she didn't have the little pants to conceal her bottom. Seras smirked.

"You just jealous of my breasts-" Seras gloated. Totally off subject.

"Umm, Girls?" Walter tried speaking.

"Don't rub it in, at least they aren't like Lily's!" Becca teased.

"Point taken, but she can run faster than you." Seras teased back in Lily's defense.

"Well I have more demonic power than both of you! Take that!" Becca gloated back.

"Bigger boobs!" Seras teased this time at Becca. She began to giggle.

"Girls?!" Walter ordered.

"Well you didn't drink master's blood when he told you to!" Becca finished. Seras gasped.

"He~~~y?! That was mean!" Seras whined, and Rebecca was in a pool of laughter.

_Back to the action-_

"We'er, we're all going to die." A man whimpered from withing the conference room. Becca noticed.

"Sissies." She giggled.

"Right here Becca, just squeeze threw."

"K!" Becca pushed the vent block down, and it his one of the men. The one who was whining. Becca's butt was stuck. And she was wiggling to get free.

"Becca, maybe you should have gone feet first." Seras recommended.

The man bellow saw Rebecca's bottom."Is-is that a...bottom?"

"Shut-up! I can handle this. It's there fault they didn't make these bigger- WAAAHHH!" Becca fell threw on the mans head. Seras followed behind and landed on her feet. Then Walter who went head first, and landed on his hands then flipped up on to his feet.

"Are you alright girls?" Walter asked. Integra smiled at seeing her friends at last, to their rescue.

"Rebecca, Seras, Walter!" Integra cheered.

"I do apologize for the delay." Walter responded, taking his rightful place next to his Master. "The girls....." He arched a well deserved annoyed brow.

"Hi!" Becca said. Rubbing her head. Seras grabbed her arm and help her up. Walter lit up a cigar for Integra and began to explain the current situation. In the meantime. Seras checked for her Harkonnen. And Becca began to shin her Phantom with her uniform sleeve. Then they listened to the conversation where it was.

"Honestly Walter, do you think we're done for?" Integra asked. Letting the cigar sit lightly on her lips as she spoke. A skill she easily learned. _(Seriously, does everyone do that? You could stick and elephant in Integra's mouth, and yet she could sing every song from Phantom of the Opera!)_

"No, of course not, compared to the sorts of trouble Van Hellsing faced a century ago, I think its fair to say that this hardly makes as a crisis." Walter flexed his fingers, and they snapped, then relaxed. This is how serious Walter had been at this time. Becca knew this very well, but Seras did not. "The plan is as follows Sir Integra, Alucard will intercept our attacker at the sub levels, Seras, Becca and I will clear this floor. Your standing orders will be followed to the let up. I promise that not one of these villains will ever see the light of day again."

Walter strung his fingers to create the fine wires he will use for battle. They were truly remarkable. "Now with your permission Sir, I think it is time I give these people a proper lesson in violence." Walter finished. Integra chuckled lightly, and puffed her cigar. Seras's eyes widened, as she Walter and Becca would soon fight for their lives and the Hellsing headquarters.


	6. Ghouls and Guns

Discaimer- Dont own squat of Hellsing. I dont describe any of the origonal characters since you already know what they look like.

**This story is mainly for everyone's enjoyment, and it is going to be very, very, very, very long. We have many knew characters, save many people that died origonally, and we follow from the Manga and Anime. Know, let me tell eveyone, my friend and I spent months typing this, if your going to read it, please do us a favor and review! Its greatly appreciated, and for everyone who reviews, I normally read and review one of their stories as well, it works out for everyone!!**

_New Title, sorry for the mix up._

Hellsing OVA RPS- Chapter Six: Ghouls and Guns

_Meanwhile in Alucard's room-_

"Hmm...What's taking this guy so long?" Lily mumbled. Alucard sighed.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to get bored..." He sat casually in his chair, then put his sunglasses and hat back on. "I can here him coming, I would suggest you stay behind my chair."

"Yes Sir, but Master, why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"Simply for a demonstration, I realize that you are a very obedient person, and your also very unmerciful at times. I brought you to see where that sort of ability can do to you. And also for some help with our...rather slow opponent.....whenever he gets here." Alucard sighed again.

"Hmm, unmerciful? I'm just selfish." Lily frowned.

"Aren't we all?....." Alucard replied. Lily laughed lightly.

"....Master." She acknowledged. Then Alucard shifted his position.

"He's here." Alucard warned. "When it gets rough, just stay behind my chair." He said again. "Enjoy the show." He smirked sinisterly.

"Yes Sir!" Lily walked leaned against his chair and waited. A few seconds later, the doors were blown to bits, and a tall blond vampire was in the door way. Lily was amazed at her enhanced vision, like the night Seras shot the one target on their first mission.

The man was walking in casually, not considering his lack of politeness.

"I know your in here. Even when your hiding, I can feel your presents. Even you girl." He saw the glow of a red light in the distance. Lily saw Alucard smile.

"Ha, why on earth would we hide?" He replied. Lily listened and watched intently. The man's eyes widened. "Don't you dare mistake my patience for cowardice. Honestly, I was starting to get bored waiting for you." Alucard's smile diminished. "The girl too." The man didn't hesitate walking right up to Alucard. Then he bowed.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance...Alucard. My name is Luke Valentine, I'm a really big fan of your work." He said, meeting his gaze with Alucard's. This was definitely going to be an entertaining challenge.

_Conference Hallway-_

"Little Hellsing chickie, we're coming to find you, come out and play little Hellsing, I promise its gonna be a lot of fun. I just wanna torture you, kill you maybe score fuck your corpse a couple times, burn the house to the ground, go home and masturbate oka~~~y?" Jan Valentine; Luke Valentine's brother; was walking down the hallway with and endless supply of ghouls at his disposal. He took a puff of his cigar, on that he took from Integra's office.

Then he saw Walter come out of one of the doors. Before Jan could react, with a flick of Walter wrist, his strings flew across the room, and sliced the first wave of ghouls, and cut the tip off of Jan's cigar. Jan froze, wide eyed, teethed baring. Fearful.

"Oh dear, I missed, I guess I'm not as spry as I use to be." Walter's string flashed in wide circles. And Yan gasped. "My name is Walter Donez-" He slipped on tough black gloves. "Butler to the Hellsing family, and former, master vampire hunter-" He flung his strings at Jan and the ghouls.

"Fire!" Jan yelled, but the ghouls were slow, and Walter dashed threw the bullets, he bit down on his strings to create a fine pastern to slice away at the second wave of ghouls.

"Bit on the slow side aren't they? After all a ghoul is just a ghoul, in theory, threatening and certainly tenacious, but honestly they are quite a distance from indestructible." He yanked his strings, and another wave burst in a fountain of blood. Jan's couldnt believe his eyes. He was grinding his teeth as Walter relaxed and came closer. "I highly recommend pissing yourself." Walter smiled, as his strings danced around him. "Followed by a course of praying to your impotent God." Walter snarled. As he slowed, Jan began to laugh like an idiot.

"Now that's fucking great!" He leaned in on his idiotic laughter, as his eyes went mad. "Cause I gotta tell you, plowing threw you people was really starting to bore the fuck out of me!" He snapped his fingers, and another wave of ghouls got in front of Jan for protection. They put up shields that said....

_BooDoo_

_People_

_Murder_

_People_

The ghouls brought up there guns. "Oh my." Walter said. And the band of ghouls began to march closer to Walter. "Miss. Victoria, now would be a good time for some support." Walter smiled. Seras held her gun threw a crack in the far door.

"Hell yeah! Kick some ass Seras!" Becca cheered. She was on the outside, monitoring the situation. Dying to use Seras's Harkonnen.

"Sir, Right!" She fired her massive gun, and the bullet flew past Walter and hit one line of ghouls. Their shields couldnt stop or even block the giant bullets, so the ghouls were done for.

"Ahhh!" Jan yelled, looking back at the unbelievable damage. Seras gasped as well. It was a good shot.

"Second body, fire the incendiary round with the BT fuse straight threw the center ranks!" Walter ordered.

"Yes Sir!!" Seras reloaded her gun, letting the empty shell clang to the ground. Becca smiled diligently. Waiting for her chance for some action. Seras loaded her gun with the requested cannon, and went back down and aimed.

"Oh! Fuck you!!" Jan screamed. Seras fired, and the bullet flew in a gust of flames. It bombed at least three waves of ghouls. But Jan leaped away before he could be shot. He held two machine guns, and dashed for Walter. Laughing once again like an idiot. Walter went for the door, but Jan reached him, he kicked Walter in the face, then shot at him. Walter dodged the bullets, but didn't take the kick to the face very lightly. He was certainly feeling his age by now.

"Like that, you old fuck?!" Jan leaped back and aimed for Walter. Then he froze when he felt his lip ring held by one of Walter's wires. Walter gave a swift twitch of his finger, and the ring popped off. Jan spit out the blood and shot his guns again at Walter. Seras and Becca leaped up to the rescue.

"OWWW!!!" Jan whinned, a second before he shot Walter, Seras shoved the gun away, and held Jan in a simple arm lock. Jan was stuck at the moment. Becca laughed and pointed a finger at him. And Jan snarled.

"I've got him Walter, are you alright?!" Seras ordered. Becca walked over to check for herself, then waved him off.

"Get off bitch, I'm suppose to be on top!" Jan growled. Becca turned and gave him the bird.

"I think I'm starting to feel my age." Walter said. And he walked up to Jan. "That is quite an impressive hold, where did you learn that?" He glanced at Seras.

" Well I was a police officer once." Seras smiled.

"Get the hell off me, fuck'n vampire slut!" Seras gripped tighter. Jan panted a chuckle. "Are these chicks the best you got? No wonder you all went down like a stupid bunch of pussies!-"

"I'll be asking the questions!" Walter demanded. And Becca took out her Phantom, and stuck it in front of her for a warning. "Whats the objective of this attack? Who are you taking orders from?!"

"Me? I'm just a tourist just passing by totally minding my own business, and thought I'd have a look. So we cool? Dude?" Jan asked like an idiot.

"Becca?" Walter ordered. Becca took her sword, and stabbed it threw Jan's hand, and slide it back slowly, since it was blessed, his hand began to burn and sizzle.

"Ahh!" Jan whimpered. And Becca bared her teeth.

"Loser..." She said. Jan refused to speak.

"Young man, the left one is next." Walter said, Jan groaned in pain.

"We were following orders alright? We were told to attack the Hellsing headquarters and kill everyone we found inside, we were suppose to confirm the deaths of the round table, and your pet Vampire." Jan glared at Walter. "But since these girls have been such sluts, we'll kill them too." He giggled.

"Hold on, your not the only one in charge here. Who else-?" Walter asked. Suddenly interrupted by Jan's stupid laughter.

"Wow, your quick! Right now big brother Valentine is downstairs beating Alucard and that other slut into a carpet stain!" Seras gasped, and began to loose her guard.

_Meanwhile downstairs-_

"Your name gets thrown around quite a bit Alucard. Humph, the things people say." Luke mumbled. He waited for a reaction from Alucard. But he just sat patiently, beginning to get bored. Lily relaxed, watching, never letting her guard down. Weapons ready. Just in case. "They tell stories of your amazing strength, how you glide threw oceans of blood. They call you night walker, beyond human, a monster who's power radiates with the darkness that casts a shadow over darkness itself, finally I get to know once and for all if there is anything more to you than rumor."

"Khh" Alucard smiled.

"When I was human I feared you, the stories anyway, and when I gave up being human, when I became this, I began to admire you. _You_. The first great pioneer of immortality, no matter what the rest of us do, really we're all just chasing your shadow." Luke's brows deepened. And Lily smirked to quietly for Luke to here.

"Hhmm, that ridiculous, you fool, there no such thing as an immortal." Alucard corrected.

"Yes I know. And once I have your head on a stick, everyone else will now it to. So now I get to kill you and make my wildest dreams come true." Luke grinned. Lily stiffened, and went behind the chair. Alucard had a stand that held his sunglasses and a wine glass of blood. The wine glass fell off the stand, and instantly, Luke pulled out a shotgun, and Alucard pulled out his Jackal, and they aimed at each other. Alucard at his head, Luke for his head. And they waited for the glass to smash to the stone floor.

_Pkchow! _Lily gasped, as she saw Alucard's head fall to the left side of his chair.

"Master....?" She whispered. Then Alucard began to chuff slow laughs. Luke, being the dumb copy cat he was, tried to laugh as convincingly as Alucard. But Lily knew better. Then Luke gripped his gun again, and fired from between his legs. Alucard was shot six times in the chest and arms, he glasses flew off, and his smile and eyes began to reveal his madness within. Though he was limp, and hanging from the side again, he brought up his right arm, and began to shoot at Valentine. But Luke was dodging them in lightning fast speeds. Something far different from what Alucard expected. Maybe...

"You've never seen anything like me before, I was designed to surpass you in every way, I was born to be your death!" He kept dodging the bullets. He dashed up to Alucard, and held his gun to his head. "Check!"

Then Alucard aimed his gun for Luke's chest, just before he fired, Luke leaped out of the way. He was quite a distance, and could run faster than the bullets, he let one bullet pass him, and he heard an explosion. When the bullet hit the wall, the wall exploded, and stones smashed into fine pieces. The gash revealed a stair way leading up. Luke's eye widened in astonishment.

"A pistol...did that?...Jesus." He turned when Alucard spoke.

"Your reflexes are amazing."

"I told you, I'm completely different from any creature you've ever faced before." Luke reminded. Baring his teeth. If he had smiled, it would have been more convincing. Then he aimed his gun at Alucard...and he smiled. "I have the sub total of your vampiric power at my disposal, all of it and more." He bragged.

The bloody Alucard only whistled sarcastically. Lily grinned at his reaction.


	7. Monsters and Idiots

Discaimer- Dont own squat of Hellsing. I dont describe any of the origonal characters since you already know what they look like.

**This story is mainly for everyone's enjoyment, and it is going to be very, very, very, very long. We have many knew characters, save many people that died origonally, and we follow from the Manga and Anime. Know, let me tell eveyone, my friend and I spent months typing this, if your going to read it, please do us a favor and review! Its greatly appreciated, and for everyone who reviews, I normally read and review one of their stories as well, it works out for everyone!!**

_New Title, sorry for the mix up._

Hellsing OVA RPS- Chapter Seven: Monsters and Idiots

Short upstairs moment-

"Me and my brother, we were designed with the soul intention of killing you fucks. You people are so fucking dead you don't even know it!" Seras then tightened her grip with a 'humph'.

"Your in no position to make threats." Walter advised. Then Jan began to laugh...again. It was really starting to irritate Becca. She had to release his hand earlier, and she wished she hadn't.

"Dude, you must be going senile Alfred-" Jan teased. Walter strung his wires threw his teeth to punish him. Then he noticed a whole new wave of ghouls, _brand new, Hellsing ghouls_. They began to snarl as they awakened. Walter gasped, and Seras let her guard down to far. Jan brought his elbow to Seras's gut, and dashed away. He flipped in the air like a freakish acrobat, and went to the last door. "And now for our next trick, door number three!" He introduced them to a huge band of ghouls. Seras and Walter gasped, and Becca snarled.

"My god what have you done?!" Walter ordered. As the ghouls passed Jan, he announced-

"Time to get this party started-" He leaped in the air past Walter, and ran for the conference room door. "Hyaahhh!!"

"Stop!" Walter shouted, he sent his strings and caught Jan's right arm, Becca threw her sword, and it hit his left arm. The strings gripped his clothing, but he pulled away, without either of his arms. He came to the room doors, and bashed them open, only to reveal, Integra and the round table aiming their guns for Jan.

He rose up. Then Integra congratulated him. "You made it, congratulations." She grinned.

"Oh, fuck me!" Jan accepted defeat. The round table fire continuously at Jan till he was on the ground. Still alive for questioning. Then Integra gasped as she saw the army of ghouls in the background.

"What?!" She snarled.

_Back in the basement-_

Luke still managed to dodge Alucard's bullets, and shoot him as well. He thought he was taking far more damage than he. And with that, had the idea that he could _actually_ beat him. He stood when Alucard stopped shooting, and was barley standing. His head was limp, and he was bleeding like a faucet. Luke smiled gleefully, till Alucard began to laugh with pleasure.

"Yes, excellent, I haven't had this much fun in ages!" He continued to laugh. And Lily smiled that her Master seemed unharmed. Alucard looked up with mad eyes. "What did you say your name was?" He growled, with a teeth baring grin. Luke's confidence disintegrated, as he answered, Alucard's wounds healed, his clothing back to normal, and the blood absorbed. And he stood up straight. Luke finally announced.

"Its Luke, Luke Valentine."

"Luke Valentine. Its obvious that your powers are beyond even the highest category of Vampire." Alucard said. The Hellsing symbol on his gloves glowed red. "Releasing control restrictions three...two...one." He brought his hands up to his shoulders as if about to hold something to his face. "Approval of Situation A recognized, commencing the Cromwell invocation, ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." Lily watched as her master made a strange sign with his hands, forming an upper rectangle. Within it, he opened one red eye, and an illusion of a thousand eyes surrounded Luke.

'Watch closely Scrap.' Alucard ordered to Lily, _who's new name was Scrap_. Just as bad as Police Girl and whatever Becca's new name would be.

"Now Luke Valentine, its time to educate you how a real Vampire does battle!" Before Luke and Lily's eyes, Alucard transformed into the heads of demon hounds. They growled and screeched. Alucard's head and hands fell to the ground, melting into thousands of disgusting insects, crawling towards Luke. The black dogs charged for him, with thousands of eyes watching his every move. Luke screamed in terror, as he ran back to the stair way he came from. Lily ran after to see the show. One of the dogs opened it mouth, and Alucard's arm came out, holding and firing his gun, blasting Luke's right leg off. He stumbled, but managed to almost make it to the stairs.

'Get him!' Alucard ordered Lily. Lily's eyes trailed Luke's very position, and pulled her right arm back, then launched it forward. The Under blade shot out, and sliced off Luke's other leg like an apple. Then the blade stuck to the stone with a clang before Luke could fall to the blood soaked floor, before the stair way.

Luke began to sob to himself, then turned to face a giant hellion mass of darkness and eyes, blue flames formed underneath like a black fire.

"What are you?! What in the hell are you??!!" Luke cried out.

"Kahahaha, c'mon, get up, attack me!-" The eyes floated down as the dark mass formed Alucard's shape. "You've only suffered the loss of your legs!" His face and arms formed as he gripped one of the severed limbs. "Summon up your familiars-" Alucard demanded. "Transform your body!-" He snarled, and Luke's mouth fell open before the true horror worse than death. "Heal your severed legs and stand!"

Lily smirked in the corner, as her Master demonstrated. "The evening is still so young." He tightened his grip on the leg till it split in half, and fell to the ground in bloody chunks. Alucard's torso was in a black straight jacket. His usual battle uniform. Only it had a giant red eye on the chest that never left Luke's gaze. "C'mon, hurry, hurry, hurry! Pull you're self together, the fun has just begun...c'mon...hurry!!" Alucard demanded. The eyes surrounding Luke blazed as did the fire of Alucard's power burned beneath him.

"Guhh, MONSTER!!" Luke screamed. Alucard's grin vanished, and his darkness faded till it was just him in his uniform, with the eye. Lily stood shocked at his reaction to such an insult, and bared her teeth at Luke.

"So, I see you for what you really are. You're pathetic! Nothing but a useless, sniveling lump of meat!!-"

"Shut up! Your nothing but the Hellsing family toy, a dog for the Church of England not even fit to call himself a Vampire, a puppet-!!"

"Silence!" Alucard demanded, as if he were the King of Wallachia once again. His right shoulder was a huge dog head again, filled with glowing red eyes, and giant white, drooling fangs. "I'm a dog, then your dog food." He explained with great relish. "Watch closely Scrap!" He ordered to Lily. Luke glanced at the young Draculina, astonished she could even watch this happen without a hint of fear or regret. Alucard's dog snarled, and charged for Luke, Luke brought out his gun and tried shooting, but the gun was nothing to the dog and it bit down on his body, it shredded him to pieces, not leaving a single bit behind till it was nothing but a pool of blood. "Is that all you had? Such a shame I over estimated you. As a vampire you were just a pathetic piece of shit, now your nothing but dog shit." Lily looked up to her Master. "The one upstairs didn't seem like much, but their having more trouble with him than I would have expected." From his boots, the blood was absorbed till the floor was clean. "Lets go Scrap." Alucard said.

"Yes Sir!" Lily retrieved her blade, and ran behind Alucard.

"Lily, do you think I'm a monster?" He grinned madly.

"Umm...well....." She thought for a moment. "...Luke Valentine destroyed our men, threatened Integra and the Round table, and destroyed the Estate! Your punishment was indeed monstrous, but it was what he deserved and more!" Lily replied. Alucard chuckled lightly, and continued to walk to retrieve his Sunglasses, and meet back to the conference room.

"Yes...I guess your right." He answered.

_Back in the Hallway-_

Seras was struggling to keep the ghouls back. Becca was trying her best to chop them to pieces, but there were so many, any they were getting closer to the conference room. Seras began to retreat, when one ghoul gripped her foot, and she crashed to the ground. To Integra's horror, she and the Round table were doomed.

"My men" Integra realized. "They've turned all men into ghouls!"

"Hwouuaaaahhhhh!" Seras shrieked.

"Seras!" Becca called. She tried getting past the ghouls, but there were to many for her to handle. Like a giant man-eating mosh pit. In her anger of the situation. She released her own little ability to control her blood lust. She stuck her Phantom to the ground, and her eyes blazed Red. She began to shred at the Ghouls with a determined devastation, and without the slightest hint of remorse.

"Die you freaks!!" She snarled, and stuck her hand threw the gut of one. She was still unable to get to Seras though. The ghouls around Seras pinned her to the ground, and began to violate her. She was so scared that she fumed with anger, and lost all of her merciful control over her blood lust.

She leaped from the ground, chopping a ghoul in half, and sending him in the air. She gripped another by the head, and smashed it to the wall. Integra gasped at the horror. One by one, Seras ripped off the heads, tore off the limbs, splattered the blood on the walls like paint, used her hand like a blade to chop and stab the ghouls.

Becca stopped as the ghouls were all gone. She saw Seras lost in her lust. Staring at the blood on her hands, tempted for just a taste at her vitality. Integra leaped up from her chair and dashed for Seras. She grabbed her from behind, and held her tight, trying to calm her.

"Seras, that's enough, you can stop. Seras?!...Please, stop." She held on. Seras took a few breaths, then her eyes returned to the same innocent blue, and she gasped as she realized she was drenched in blood.

Walter had Jan cornered.

"Becca, could you?" He pointed at Jan's limp body, but he was still alive. Becca nodded with a grin, grabbed her Phantom, and used it like a bat to smash Jan to the wall. "It's all over...boy." Walter mocked.

Jan coughed up a bloody laugh. "Nice, c'mon and and kill me then, dick!" Jan threatened.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you, not until you tell me who put you up to this. Then I'll put you out of your misery." He bit his wire, and it gleamed threateningly. Becca stood watch, and noticed one of his arms was next to him. _Strange coincidence._

"Are you serious?! You stupid pussy!" Jan teased. The Walter backed away as Integra came up to Jan. Seras was behind her watching, then she moved next to Becca as backup.

"What up bitch?!" Jan asked sarcastically. Integra took out her gun and shot him in the chest three times.

"We'll have no more of that. I'm pissed off." She ordered. Jan began to laugh......a-g-a-i-n.

"Acuhu, ka, ahaha, hu...ow..." He groaned in the same punishable pain.

"Who the hell are you people? What did you hope to accomplish here?! Who's responsible for this-START TALKING!!" She demanded, as Sir Integra Hellsing. Jan began to laugh again, and Integra finally lost her patience with his stupid nonsense. "ANSWER!!" Jan sat up, and glared at Integra.

"Oh c'mon bitch you know. The ones who put the fuckin' chip in me." Jan pushed himself up to stand, tilted his head stupidly, and groaned in pain and exhaustion. "The chip that's sending them information, letting them know we fucked up. They can here us talking, every last god damned word." He coughed again. "If they know I'm standing here all fucked up and dying and about to tell you everything. You think there gonna let me fuck'n live?!"

_Bang!_ Becca got a perfect shot with her "Third Eye", and a small chip burst into tiny blue flames, Jan wasn't dead, but he wasn't moving, as he was bleeding uncontrollably and his brain was slipping from his head.

Integra grunted, then turned to Walter. "Make sure he lives, I know he isn't weak, he should be working in a day or so, we will get what information we can, then, since Becca shot him, she decides his fate, as long as it doesn't cause any problems, understand Rebecca?"

"Sir" She saluted...unenthusiastically.

"Are you alright Sir Integra?" Walter asked.

"Yes I'm fine." She turned to her slaughtered, deflowered men, and put her gun away. "And as for them...please, put them out of there misery." She asked.

"Of course." Walter accepted.

"Walter? You will belay that order." One of the conference men walked up to Integra, holding the butt of his gun to her. "The responsibility must fall to their leader. Sir Integra, its your duty."

"No Sir Islands! That's going to far!" Walter demanded.

"This entire situation should have been prevented, Integra, you lack of preparation is an offense. And since this facility is under your command, the responsibility is yours." Integra tightened her hands, and gritted her teeth. "The fact that these men died and were re-animated as these creatures is entirely your fault!"

"How dare you Sir!-" Walter yelled

"Walter!"Integra stopped him. And took the gun. Seras whimpered as her Master walked up to one of the living ghouls, that Seras had shredded, put the gun to his head "I do not ask for your forgiveness...this is my burden"

"Now Walter, see what you can find out about this millennium, I expect you to work quickly and thoroughly." The Sir Island's ordered.

"Yes, of course Sir." He replied.

"We will see they pay a thousand fold for this horror." He growled. Integra held the trigger...and fired. Becca tightened the grip on her Phantom, then slid it back in its sheath. Turning away at the severity of the situation. Why hadn't she remembered that this would happen?

The next day-

"Out of the Ninety six members of the Hellsing Organization, Headquarters in London. Only ten are left, eight of which were only alive because they were away at the time of the attack. Excluding them the only survivors from this ordeal are myself, and you Sir Integra." Walter explained.

"What about Alucard and the Girls? Aren't you forgetting about them?" Integra asked. Sitting at her desk, the sun light filled window at her back.

"I didn't include them because they are already dead Sir." He replied.

"Yes, of course." Integra took out a cigar, as Walter threw down two groups of papers, regarding the target. "Any word yet from Mr. Valentine?" Walter picked up one of the papers.

"We managed to get a single word from him. Millenuim. I solicited the resource of the British Intelligence service, as well as the National Public Safety Commission, who went so far as to rummage threw the unsorted book stacks at the British Museum. Internationally we've Discovered seven occult in military organizations throughout Japan, France and the United States, including a Star Wars related club in Los Angeles."Walter skimmed threw the papers.

"Star Wars?" Integra asked.

"The Millennium Falcon, its the name of Han Solos ship."

"Guhh! So what your telling me is that we have no solid leads at all?"

"My apologies Ma'am. Mr. Valentine had lost his memory from the blow. At this point the only thing we know is its definition. The span of one thousand years." Walter explained. Integra's expression changed.

"Now that is something."

"Yes?"

"Don't you remember Walter." Integra rose from her chair. "The Empire of the Millennium, the order that sought the glory of a thousand year kingdom and plunged the entire planet. Into a World War."

"Ahh."Walter finally realized. And Integra lit her Cigar.

"Hitler's Germany. The Millennium Order the Third Reich." Integra confirmed.

_Yes, else where a man that lust for war is conducting an experiment that will destroy all of London if not stopped to save a part of it!_


	8. French Mercenaries

Discaimer- Dont own squat of Hellsing. I dont describe any of the origonal characters since you already know what they look like.

**This story is mainly for everyone's enjoyment, and it is going to be very, very, very, very long. We have many knew characters, save many people that died origonally, and we follow from the Manga and Anime. Know, let me tell eveyone, my friend and I spent months typing this, if your going to read it, please do us a favor and review! Its greatly appreciated, and for everyone who reviews, I normally read and review one of their stories as well, it works out for everyone!!**

_New Title, sorry for the mix up._

Hellsing OVA RPS- Chapter Eight: French Mercenaries

**Twin Intro- Information in bold at the end of this chapter.**

A few days after the attack-

Walter, knowing that recruiting new staff members would be far to difficult, hired pro mercenaries. He promised that if they are paid well under contract, they would never betray Hellsing.

"Lily, we have new recruits today, and Integra needed me, could you come along?" Seras asked in an innocent English accent. "It wont take long. I promise."

"Sure Seras." Lily replied. "Wanna come Becca?"

Becca didn't even look at her, her eyes were glued to the giant TV screen. She was watching South Park. Jan was tied up with rope, and duct taped to the couch. He promised he wouldn't betray them, but no one trusted him. "No, I'm okay." Jan growled to himself.

"....That's in German...you don't even know German." Lily said.

"Yeah, but I have seen this episode before, so I know pretty much whats going on." Becca corrected.

"Wha~~~tever, you know where we are." Lily walked out of the room. Becca sat looking at the TV screen, dumbfounded by the language.

"You'd think they would have some English channels, but noooo." Becca complained to Jan. He rolled his yellow eyes._(I kow, we let Jan live, but he soooo cute! Plus, not long from now he has a very weird fate, but you must read to find out. Unfortunately its a while from now)_

_Meanwhile-_

"Captain Bernadotte, what the hell is this?" One of the Geese men asked, waiting in one of the Hellsing rooms. He was next to his Captain, and his 37 other men, who were all complaining.

"Huh?" The Captain said. Sitting backwards on a chair.

"Sooo, what? Were gonna be fighting on London?" One of the men asked.

"Since when do we work security jobs?" Another complained.

"I didn't sign up to shadow some rich ass hole." Another joined in.

"My god you people. I really cant think of any other way to put this, so here it is. They are going to be paying us to kill monsters."

"They going to pay us to do what?" The first one asked. Two twin guy's cracked up laughing. They looked no more than eighteen. Yet they were so robust. _Wow, tough crowd. Eighteen, French, and mercenary....very tough crowd._

"Monster's you gotta be kidding me." One of the twins pinched between his blue eyes. One twin had semi short hair, almost reaching past the back of his neck, he had the same kind of hat as the captain. The other had a bit shorter hair and no hat.

"Its true." Integra said, entering the room unexpectedly. "The enemies are immortal creatures who sustain themselves by drinking human blood. Your job, Gentlemen, is to fight these monsters with bullets, garlic and holly water. Put a steak threw its heart, cut of its head, burn the corpse, scatter the ashes at a crossroads. For further instructions consult Bram Stoker.

"That's just ridiculous." One of the men argued.

"Everyone knows there's no such thing as vampires-"Another pointed out.

"Then everyone is quite mistaken. Or more accurately, we've helped them maintain a state of blissful ignorance. For over a century the Hellsing organization has served the British Empire, fighting a secret war against the forces of darkness. The vampire in particular. Hmm-hmm. For those of you who still need convincing," She pointed to a dark corner of the room, and the Captain looked over unconvincingly. "I present to you, not one, but two genuine vampires!" Integra waited as the corner of the room seemed to lighten up with interest. Seras had a shy expression on her face, while Lily leaned on the wall casually, looking over the poor saps.

"Huh?" The Captain rose from the chair. Seras and Lily realized he had a huge braid that he wrapped over his neck. It was a bit impressive. "Oh no, just hold on- you, you are really a vampire?" He laughed to himself like it was some stupid joke.

"Yes...we are." Lily answered, she nudged Seras.

"Oh! Hello." Seras waited for a reaction. The Captain had a blank look, till he smiled, and his men began to laugh out loud. "I get the feeling they're laughing at us Sir." Seras pointed at the Captain, looking at Integra. Lily giggled to herself.

"Then show them something to make them stop, Police Girl." Integra advised.

"Yes, right of course Sir!" Seras snapped her finger at an idea. "C'mon!" She ordered, interrogating a fight. Lily lifted a brow at Seras. Then covered her expression of pure joy in the situation.

"Hey what'chu laughin' at girlie?!" One of the Twins yelled. Lily glared at him, then pulled back her right arm, and flung her under blade at the kid. It hit his hat to the wall with a thump. The blade didn't even vibrate. "What the!?" He checked his head for any injuries. To find himself unharmed, he marched to retrieve his hat. He grabbed the insanely sharp blade, and gave a good tug, but it didn't budge. He tried again harder, trying not to slit his hand open, but failed. The Captain turned around, embarrassed to see one of his men act like such a sissy.

"Someone get that before I do!" He ordered. Then one after another, the men put all of their might into pulling out the blade, but all failed. Finally the Captain went over for a try. He looked over the entire situation. Tapped it, tested it, even smelled it, but when it came to pulling it out he failed. "Just a simple ruse, I bet the Girlie that threw it can't even pull it out. Not without some serious help." He chuckled, trying to humiliate Lily.

Lily's past experiences with boys weren't so pleasant, she blushed for the moment, but a strange and enduring force swept through her. To her, suddenly the men seemed weaker than a two year old in her eyes, there bullets seemed no more than bits of cherios. Her lip twitched, revealing a long and white fang.

"Oh really-" She walked over to the blade, and slipped it out of the wall, and threw the hat to the ground, extremely tempted to step on it, but she held her temper back. "When Sir Integra states we are Vampires. She means 'We-Are-Vampires." She walked next to Integra. The twin who almost lost his hat starred at Lily till she glanced his way.

"Kahahahaha! That was just a stupid little trick you pulled off. If these girls are really suppose to be Vampires, then I'm Frankenstein's monster!" He pretend to have claws, and leaned in on Seras. By then Seras had had enough, and she took her finger, and flicked him in the face. He flew back with a bloody nose, she did this again and again until he flew back to his chair. His face was covered in blood, and his men gathered around him.

"Capitan!?" One of the twins shouted. The one without the hat.

"She's some kind of monster! S-s-she kept poking me, oh it happened so fast!" He sat up, and looked at Seras who was wiggling her finger she used, then at Lily's funny weapons. "I cant believe it, your really telling me these girls are vampires?-" He asked.

"Damn right they are!" Alucard said. For a moment he wasn't to be seen, till he came straight threw the wall with ease, in his coat, hat, and sunglasses. The men gasped in horror at the sudden unbelievable entrance. Becca flew threw the door, almost knocking into Lily, she skidded to a halt in front of the Captain and the Twin Mercenaries. Followed by over thrity other men. She smirked at them.

"Holy shit, there's more?!" One of the Men cried out.

"The Police Girl, Scrap and The Brat may be the lowest of the low, but a vampire is still a vampire."

"What going on?" Becca asked Lily, who walked over to Master. Jan still had duct tape stuck to his face and clothing, but when he saw the men he burst laughing. The men flinched.

_Great another leech. _Most of the men thought.

"New recruits remember? They didn't believe we were vampires." Lily replied. Becca got a good idea of what happened at that point.

"What a precaric bunch of sniveling cowards." He was out of the wall, and stood up straight. Looking at the men. "Do you really think they'll be of any use to us?"

"My deepest apologies Ma'am." Walter entered the room, panting like a dehydrated dog. "I did try to stop him and Miss Rebecca."

Becca chocked back a laugh. Jan butted between them and put his long arms around them like a pimp. Lily kept her elbow away, because if she butted either of them now, there was no stopping a dangerous play fight. She was in a very playful mood.

"These men are going to be guarding me when I sleep. I wanted to take their measure." He smiled as usual, with a hint of evil in the sentence. The men shuttered in fear of the monster.

"Now that introductions are over-" Walter bowed and whipped out a small envelope, and handed it to Integra. "A most unusual letter arrived in the post today."

"What sort of letter?" She looked at the stamp used to keep it closed. "From Vatican Special Operation, Division Thirteen, the Iscariot organization." Integra announced, anger fuming in her eyes. "Enrico Maxwell."

_**Identical Twins-**_

_**Remy- Twin one, short dirty blonde hair reaches just past his ears, green eyes,hates vampires, cant stand blood, the more cocky yet wise type**_

_**Julien-Twin two, a bit longer dirty blond hair, tiny patch of bottom lip hair, blue eyes, is okay with vampires, fears cats from past experiences, less wise, not as cocky(wears a hat much like Pip's)**_


	9. Museum Mayhem

Discaimer- Dont own squat of Hellsing. I dont describe any of the origonal characters since you already know what they look like.

**This story is mainly for everyone's enjoyment, and it is going to be very, very, very, very long. We have many knew characters, save many people that died origonally, and we follow from the Manga and Anime. Know, let me tell eveyone, my friend and I spent months typing this, if your going to read it, please do us a favor and review! Its greatly appreciated, and for everyone who reviews, I normally read and review one of their stories as well, it works out for everyone!!**

_New Title, sorry for the mix up._

Hellsing OVA RPS- Chapter Nine: Museum Mayhem

September 10th, one week after the attack. London- The Imperial War Museum

September 10th, one week after the attack. London- The Imperial War Museum

"What time is it Walter?" Integra ordered.

"Its just pass three Ma'am." Walter said.

"They arranged this meeting and still managed to be late. Do you think its a trap?" Integra asked, gazing a a giant piece of art. A painted scene of a blood red sky, and two mortal sides almost ready for battle. Only showing shields and spears._(Hint, hint. I think this is foreshadowing OVA 7. Since I read the manga. ;P)_

" I doubt Iscariot would be bold enough to stage a daylight attack, especially attacking in public, right in the heart of enemy territory." Walter pointed out.

"Ugh..." Integra noticed murmurs from the east side of the museum. It was two men, the obvious men that sent the letter. They continued to babble, till the men recognized Integra.

A tall man with white hair, pulled back in a low pony tail and round glasses, and a Romanian/Italian accent, began to walk up to Integra, who didn't even acknowledge him. "I think were a bit late." He grinned.

"It would appear so Sir" An older man said from behind him.

"Oh dear, eh-so sorry to keep you-" He came closer to Integra.

"Thats close enough!" She ordered. "What business does the Vatican have here?-"

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the museum-_

"Becca, your kidding!" Seras gasped. "I don't doubt you can scare Lily and I, but Sir Integra? Walter? Master?! Your out of your mind!!"

"I know, but I still want to try! Its my goal in life!" She mocked herself, but was being more than honest. "I just have too!" She laughed to herself.

"Becca...kaha, you'll die." Lily warned, Becca insisted that Lily watch over Jan until she wanted him back. He was like a pet lizard or something. So Jan leaned on Lily's head. She didn't bother moving since she was use to this from guys.

"Whats the worst that can happen, its not like Master will hurt me, I'm like his kid. Integra might kick me. Nothing I can't heal from. And Walter?...He'd probably have a heart attack. That's the _worst_ that could happen!" Becca argued.

"I still think your crazy." Seras argued back. The group continued to walk down the hallway. Speaking of Master. He was passing through the walls, and passed the Girls.

"Master?!" Lily called. When he continued. Lily got the idea that all was not well with the meeting. She tried to figure out where the Meeting was. It was like a maze in this place. She looked for a map. "Becca look for a map, Seras you too. Figure out where Integra is. Meet me there as soon as you can."

Almost instantly, with their acute hearing, the harsh command 'Anderson!' rang threw there ears.

"Oh God!" Lily shouted, then ran off. Seras went back to the entrance where a tour just left about two minutes ago, she followed and hoped it would help her remember where Integra was. Becca back tracked that lead he to a hallway, then to her surprise she found a map with the directions. She ran as fast as she could to catch up with Seras.

"I know which way to go, but how do we stop what I think is going to be a fight?" Becca asked, as they tried scooting threw the tour of a bunch of old Japanese folks.

Seras thought for a moment, she glanced at all of the old people, and an idea clicked in her head. "I got an idea!"

_Meanwhile-_

Lily and Jan ran to a door, and to their surprise, there was a short hallway that at the end showed Integra and Walter.

"We found'em." Jan shrugged. Lily nodded in a state of befudlement.

Her Master was just walking forward casually...for some reason. Lily speed walked down to meet up with Walter. "Hey Walter whats-?" She saw Anderson and Alucard aiming weapons at one another and almost melted in her tracks. "Oh crap!" She whimpered.

"Fuck!" Jan yipped, and inched over to Lily, who had dashed next to Walter.

"What do we do?" She whimpered again.

"Where's Seras and Becca?" He asked. Noting than Jan was beside her than Becca.

"They went to find you guys." She shuttered. Beginning to tense at the thought of Anderson. The fight that was about to happen was making Lily fear for everyone but the Enemy. She had Claw's ready, but like that would help.

"Yahahahahahahahahaa, you wont be so lucky this time vampire." Anderson growled.

"Where the hell are Becca and Seras?!" Lily screeched to herself. Jan leaned on her again. Not to disturned about the fight.

"Stop, I'm ordering you to stop!!-" The man Enrico Maxwell ordered to Anderson. Till Seras and Becca burst threw one of the doors, right in between Anderson and Alucard.

"Hi~~~i!!" Seras greeted.

"Right this way everybody!" Becca directed. A huge tour of Japanese Seniors followed their false guilds right in between the fight without a clue of the actual situation. Thank god for old' uns.

"Everyone for the Japanese Tour right this way please!" Seras marched along the side with Alucard, Becca behind her. They we waving little flags for distraction...and maybe for show. The people were walking so slow, and Anderson relaxed. But the old people never sped up. "Right this way..."Seras encouraged.

"We're walking..." Becca mumbled. She pulled out a whistle, and peeped it every second like a cross walk... a slow cross walk. Finally Alucard pulled his gun away.

"This isn't the time or place for a fight." He warned.

"Yes, you may have a point." Anderson agreed. And he put his blades away. Seras and Becca were still guiding the Old' uns along like a backed up cement truck. But when the enemies recoiled, Seras and Becca smiled with success.

"I'm going back to sleep, getting up in the middle of the day is exhausting." Alucard turned away, and disappeared. Anderson turned to his side and spoke to Enrico.

"If you'll excuse me Sir, I'm going back to Rome." He stopped and turned to smile at Enrico. "I must say this is an excellent Museum. Perhaps next time you'll allow me to bring some of the children from the orphanage." He considered. Enrico didn't hesitate to agree.

"Of course. That wont be a problem." He stuttered. The Anderson turned away and bared his teeth.

"Next time I swear I will rip him to bloody pieces." And with that he left the hallway. Integra chuckled at Enrico.

"It seems that you have to contend with some rather difficult subordinates." She glared at him, tilting her head casually. "Well. Are you done pig?" She demanded.

"Oh yes, I am quite done." He put his hand up to his head in salute. "Now that the violence is out of the way, perhaps you would care to join me in the Garden."

"Hmm, well after you then." And they headed down the Hallway. Walter, and Enrico's assistant turned away and sighed gratefully. Walter grinned at Becca and Seras, and gave a thumbs up.

"Well done!"

"Thank You!" Becca and Seras replied together, giving a thumbs up as well. Lily dashed over, and finally breathed. Then they all laughed unconvincingly at one another. Just thankful for the outcome. Integra was at the meeting for a while, and when she returned, she was extremely displeased. And once back at the Headquarters, explained everything to Alucard and Walter.


	10. Concerns Why and What

Discaimer- Dont own squat of Hellsing. I dont describe any of the origonal characters since you already know what they look like.

**This story is mainly for everyone's enjoyment, and it is going to be very, very, very, very long. We have many knew characters, save many people that died origonally, and we follow from the Manga and Anime. Know, let me tell eveyone, my friend and I spent months typing this, if your going to read it, please do us a favor and review! Its greatly appreciated, and for everyone who reviews, I normally read and review one of their stories as well, it works out for everyone!!**

_New Title, sorry for the mix up._

Hellsing OVA RPS- Chapter Ten: Concerns Why and What

Meanwhile that night-

"I assume you've heard the news?" Walter said, looking out into the moonlit night. Becca, Seras, Lily and Jan were outside in the training courtyard doing god knows what. Walter swore he saw a shipment of a trampoline come in, but he was quickly distracted by one of the girls, before he could turn back around to see for sure.

"Yes." Alucard said.

"The Nazi's again." Walter sighed. "It unbelievable. But here we are, fifty years later." Walter realized.

"Hmph, is it really that surprising?" Alucard asked. "I had a feeling they were involved. This whole mess seems familiar."

"Oh? And why is that?" Walter turned to meet Alucard's gaze. Alucard's eyes widened madly as he replied.

"'Why is that, your asking 'why is that' after all we've been threw. There's not a whole lot of people who are willing to enlist the undead to do there fighting. There's you, there's them...and then there's me." He started at Walter. "We assumed their undead research institute was completely destroyed over fifty years ago during the war. We killed every last Nazi we found, don't you remember?"

"...Ahh, yes, we did didn't we. God its been ages." Walter remembered.

"Growing old seems so awful." Alucard thought.

"Ungh! Nonsense! Camochonism(or John Bull) is a traditional pleasure for English gentlemen." He lifted his head. "Alucard, we're sending you to South America, were not the sort of people used to backing down, especially when someone is clearly trying to pick a fight!"

"Huhh, that is a very British attitude. Perhaps some discretion might serve you better." Alucard advised.

"If something can be achieved easily, it probably isn't worth it." Walter opinionated.

"Hnnn." Alucard thought again. Then the door of the room creaked open, and Integra was in the door way.

"Good evening, has Walter explained the situation?" Integra ordered. Alucard turned to meet her presence. As saying he did. "My orders are simple. "Search and Destroy". Now go."

Alucard lifted his hat high in the air, then brought it to his chest in a valiant bow. "Whatever you wish, my Master." And he grinned with the most pleasurable satisfaction.

After Integra left, Walter then discussed matters of the new mission. "Our essential Personnel are yourself and the girls. That would leave the newcomers in training outside?"

"They'd only slow me down if I brought them. Let them handle liaison duty."

"Oh, come now, they seem to be doing quite well for themselves. Although their instructor is a source of worry.

_Training grounds-_

Lily, Becca and Jan sat in the grass, trying to ignore Seras and Pip arguing profusely.

"Look here, whatta you think you're doing?" Seras yelled. "No no no no no! Its no good like that!" She pointed fiercely at Pip who looked as if he was ready to bite her nose off. "Why cant you manage the 4,500 meter mark?!"

"You idiot, don't be ridiculous!!" Pip snapped.

"Wh-wh-why?! You lot are dogs of war, right?! The Pineapple Army, right?!" Seras questioned baring sharp pointy fangs.

"Its not zat!! Whoo can hit....500 meters with ordinary small arms? You'd' ave to be some kinda bloody freak to pull zat off." Pip teased, knowing being called a freak ticked Seras off. And it did.

Seras asked for one of the Mercenaries guns. Some of the men had had enough training, and sat with the vamps. Lily spotted the twin with the hat.

"Waddup?" She asked. The guy looked at her, until his brother smirked and looked off. "Hey!" Lily yelled loud enough to make Jan jump, his head was resting on Becca's stomach.

"Oh, its za girlie that put a nice hole in my hat." The twin tilted his head with a strange grin on his face.

"Bonjour!" Lily smiled shyly. The twin arched an unconvinced eye brown, and Lily frowned. "Okay, so its like this." She spoke softly. "Please tell me your name before I hurt you really badly." She smiled, unable to conceal the trade mark of the vampire. The man shivered.

"Why?" He cringed slowly. As this was going on, Seras seemed to kill all the hostages with only three accurate shots, Pip was rubbing it in her face.

"Because I'm curious." Lily said flatly with all honesty.

"Hey, you could always suck'im dry and learn everything about him." Jan chuckled.

"You can do that?" The twin asked. Lily didn't give an answer. Finally he sighed, and his face softened like a feather pillow. "Its Julien."

Lily's face froze and her cheeks turned red. Her gut seemed to burst with laughter and she was rolling on the floor. Julien jerked away like a child. His brother was doing the typical 'told you so'. He didn't seem to like vampires very much from Lily's perspective.

"Julien, that's your name, haha! The great Julien, he'll kill your grandmother so much as you pay him!" She mocked with an octave lower tone in her voice. Julien perked up, and held his gun to Lily. She froze and held her hands up. Jan and Becca glared at him, ready to shed some real blood until Lily assured that it wasn't a big deal.

"Now, you have to tell me your name." He smirked. Something shinned in his eyes, as if Lily could see the very lives he enjoyed swiping from the earth. How death to this war dog was a welcomed relative. No wonder his brother seemed so morbid, he wasn't as lively as Julien. She was still yet to meet him.

"Heh, well, lemmie see your hat." She giggled. As if this gun could "kill" her.

"My hat?! No way!" He clutched it to his chest. He had sweaty hat hair, considering they had been training for the entire day. The men were packing up their weapons and calling it a day. Seras and Pip though had gone missing.

"That's to bad, its a name that's is truly cursed. Well, its no use telling a french person such as yourself." She nodded, and pretended to pick at her already perfect nails.

"I'm sure zeirs somesing french about you."

"Nope, no way."

"Actually, considering how you speak, I know zat'ur American, most descendents come from Europe, am I right?"

"So what, and for your Information Mr. Julien, my name is Irish!" Lily giggled again, she was actually enjoying this rather random conversation, she absolutely loved teasing people. Normally it would drive them off, but this Julien was playing back. His brother though had abandon the scene.

Alucard and Walter were waiting for Integra to give them a new mission, considering they had a good lead on the enemy. Walter had other thoughts on his mind though.

-"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you." Walter stood by.

"Yes?"

"Why did you turn Rebecca, Lily and Seras into vampires? It just seems _way out_ of character. You understand my concerns." Walter's voice explained a lot of his concern actually.

"It wasn't my decision, it was theirs. Have you met Seras's family yet?" Alucard removed his glasses and dangled them on his fingers.

"No, she's orphaned." Walter was told of her past by Alucard himself.

"Of course she is, beneath that girlish exterior lies a fascinating and complicated creature, abandoned to a town of death, her coworkers turned into hungry mocking visages of evil, a sadistic vampire tracking her down, intending to rape and kill her. It was as close to hell as any mortal could imagine. And what did she do, what fate did she choose? Giving up is what kills people, those who refuse to give up are entitled to their time to trample on the weak." Alucard stood up, and grinned.

"Oh, so now your just waiting for her to drink blood, is that right?"

"All in good time, she'll drink. Eventually she will drink." Alucard didn't have a doubt of this.

"What about Lily and Rebecca? What's their stories?"

"I knew Rebecca would choose to be a vampire, she has advanced far quicker than any vampire I have ever seen. She was born to be a vampire. She has always been a person of chance, and certainly knows more than she thinks she does. She could easily be more than even he highest category of vampire if she trained herself. Her life makes her fit that if she wants anything, she would search the ends of Hell to get it."

"But it could have been anyone." Walter considered.

"Yes, but she and The Scrap happened to appear here by some fate. Whats done is done." Alucard said without hesitation.

"And Lily?"

"Hmm-hmm-hmm. She was hesitant at first, and thought a lot about her younger sister. But like I said. Giving up is what kills people. That girl, she has suffered enough to put such perverse thoughts into her mind, she new she was very much limited, and even now she still thinks the same, and doesn't spare time that is worthless. I immediately saw her unmerciful side, her tactics are original, yet quite remarkable. A lot like Integra's actually. And being a vampire only enhanced her abilities as a human. She could be unstoppable if she wanted to be. She too is advancing, these girls could possibly become blood relatives." Alucard sat back down.

"Well, I guess that answers my question, then again I'm not a vampire. So I wouldn't understand."

"Its alright. Whats done is done."

"One last thing, I was curios as to how Miss Lily and Rebecca even appeared here. " The unanswered question only the girls know the most of.

"The two girls were together near some sort of technology, they were talking with each other, and suddenly appeared here by accident. Or some would assume. I think there is a greater meaning. But the incident blocked me from the full scene when I drank their blood, so I cant be sure."

"Well, one things for certain. Times certainly have changed. Hm-hm-hm." Walter commented.

"Indeed."

Seras barged into the room. "Walterrrrrr!!" She screamed.

"Ahh training is over then?" Walter guessed.

"S-s-sex-sexual harassment! This weird mercenary commander was singing this nasty cadence!!" She pointed at Pip who he and two other men were singing some very odd song. Becca came in laughing, followed by Lily and Jan.

"You tattle, shut your face already!" Becca snapped, still laughing from the silly song. Jan seemed to enjoy it. Lily just shook her head. Julien peeked in to check on his Captain and saw the Giant Vampire in the room. He shuddered.

"Walter?" Alucard asked. Walter turned to him. "Its old fashioned, but I have an idea." He grinned.


	11. Blood Suite Blood

Discaimer- Dont own squat of Hellsing. I dont describe any of the origonal characters since you already know what they look like.

**This story is mainly for everyone's enjoyment, and it is going to be very, very, very, very long. We have many knew characters, save many people that died origonally, and we follow from the Manga and Anime. Know, let me tell eveyone, my friend and I spent months typing this, if your going to read it, please do us a favor and review! Its greatly appreciated, and for everyone who reviews, I normally read and review one of their stories as well, it works out for everyone!!**

_New Title, sorry for the mix up._

Hellsing OVA RPS- Chapter Eleven: Blood Suite Blood

One Day later...

_Private Jet Moment-_

Alucard was sitting with a glass of whine. Just moving his wrist in fine circles, smiling madly as usual. His long black hair was combed back casually and he was wearing a black suit, and red tie. Since it was daylight he was also wearing his sunglasses. Jan was looking out the window smoking a cigaret. Pip(Captain Bernadotte) was sitting across from Alucard, reading a newspaper, eying him occasionally.

"A Vampire drinking wine, in a private jet, flying to Rio De Janeiro, in broad daylight? The stories got everything wrong." He went back to reading. "Well to be fair...not everything wrong."

_Cargo area-_

Lily, Becca and Seras had to travel in there coffin's till it was night when they arrived. Becca was zonked out, Lily was resting without a care, staring up at the coffin top. But Seras...?

"Huuum, Hello?" Seras whimpered.

"Go to sleep Seras." Lily ordered.

"No!! Someone please open this thing!" Seras cried. Becca groaned, she was awakened...dun dun duuuuun.

"Seras!-" Becca and Lily demanded.

"LET ME OUT!!"

_Five Star Hotel counter-_

"I believe I have a suite." Alucard stated to the young Counter boy.

"Yes Mr. Brenner, I have your reservation right here. The pent house has been prepared for you." He smiled. Pip let in his men that held a huge load of cargo. _Four,_ huge loads of cargo(four coffins. lol)

"Over here, c'mon zis way." Pip ordered. The he looked at Alucard from behind.

"You can bring that up to the pent house. Please." Alucard said, not looking away from the counter boy. Who suddenly noticed the boat loads of cargo. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Hey! You heard, that goes up to the pent house." Pip directed.

"Shit, we get it man!" Jan complained, helping with the cargo. The boy leaned over the counter, shocked.

"Excuse me? Sir? Is that your luggage?" He came back up, and looked at Alucard. "I'm sorry Sir, but the Hotel doesn't allow such large personal belongings. The hotel cant be held responsible-" The boy tried to tell him so but Alucard just turned and ignored him.

"Its fine." Alucard disagreed.

"I'm sure, I just have to call my-" Alucard cast a dark shadow over the boy, and the boy froze. "Its just...your luggage looks a bit..." Alucard took off his glasses and chuckled so very lightly. He formed an image of the eyes to the boy that only he could see.

"Guh?" He freaked out. But was drowsy by the sudden hypnosis. Alucard pointed at the boys eyes, and they turned amber with the hypnosis.

"Enough, everything is fine." Alucard murmured casually.

"Huuhhh, everything-everything, is fine." The boy mimicked. Alucard lowered his finger to the boys mouth then pulled away.

"Everything is perfectly fine." Alucard repeated again.

"Yes Sir, everything is perfectly fine." The boy smiled in trance. Pip glowered at them.

"Good, now hurry up with my bags." Alucard walked away.

"Yeah fine." Pip answered. Then he turned to look at the happy go lucky counter boy. "What the hell was that? Black magic, or maybe he has some sort of evil love beam or something."

_Alucard's Pent House-_

Alucard strolled in with his cargo distributed in a row. Pip walked in and started at the fancy suite.

"What the hell is this. My hotel is a trash heap on the edge of town." Pip envied the amazing suite. "Oh the iniquity! Damn you bojwa zi! Damn you!" He growled. Jan was sharing the same room with him, but didn't seem to mind.

"Cheap hotels can be extremely charming." Alucard teased. But was being honest in a sort of morbid way.

"Is that so?" Pip mocked. He went for the door, and Alucard followed to bid him farewell. "Alright, we'll start the investigation tomorrow. I'll come by for you once the sun sets, you vampires do prefer to work at night." He lowered his voice as if talking to himself. "Like in the movies." He waved himself away, and Alucard waited at the door.

"I can hardly wait." Alucard whispered.

"Wha-?" Pip turned sharply, then when Alucard just stood there, he turned again to leave.

"I can hardly wait until tomorrow. Good Evening." Alucard said. Pip and Jan left the hotel.

"Fuck, I don't get to do anything!" Jan glared from beneath his beanie. Pip grinned.

"Well, my best guys had to stay at headquarters, if you listen, you can help me with my job."

"Whatever." He shrugged.

As the day passed, the Girls had some rather awkward dreams-

Becca's dream...dun dun duuun.

"Becca-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a" A strange male voice called out.

"Why is it so dark?" Becca asked.

"Guhhhh, Becca-a-a-a."

"Eeeeekkk!!" Becca cried and began to run around like a maniac.

"Noooo, I mean no harm, come back!" The strange voice asked.

"Like hell you mean no harm!!" Becca searched for the person, till a stupid looking man wearing a toga with the word Phantom written on it.

"No, I am the spirit of your sword, Phantom!" He claimed.

"Ahhhh! Noooo, my sword is much cooler than you!" Becca argued.

"Listen Becca, I am the spirit of you sword which means you can ask me anything you want." The stupid man bowed.

"Gahaaaa! Anything!?" Becca gasped with a sparkling gleam to her eyes.

"Yes anything..."

"Uhhhhhhh....lets see.....how can I defeat Master?!" Becca smiled awaiting her glorious answer.

"Guhh, you cant defeat him." He said. Picking at his nose, drool falling from his stubble lip.

".....................I hate you phantom.........I'm gonna melt you." She growled.

"Guuhhh."

"Can Alucard hear this in my mind?" Becca asked honestly, and fearfully.

"Listen to me Rebecca, something very bad is going to happen to you and your friends any moment now."

"Tch, nothing bad ever happens to me!" Becca disagreed.

"But its happening right now!" Phantom said.

"Ttsss. Liar!" She turned away, then opened her eyes to reveal her Master, Seras and Lily. "Hey guys-" she yawned. "What up?"

"Get up." Alucard ordered. Becca rose from her coffin, then fell back.

"I don't feel like it, I'm so sleepy." Becca groaned. Lily shook her head.

"Now." He demanded.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin." Becca smirked. Alucard bared his teeth. Then the lights went out.

"What the?" Seras said. Lily rushed back to the window, and a chopper flew up and shinned a light in the suite. "What the hell!? There's a whole bunch of people outside!"

"Really? Where?!" Becca leaped from her coffin, and Seras followed. They looked bellow there twentieth floor to see police and news cars gathering at the suite entrance. Then a whole bunch of armed men began to flood into the hotel. "Snacks!" Becca cheered.

"That's evil Becca!" Seras whined. Lily laughed.

"In a sort its true."

"Yes, very true. But you guys will have to wait till after they come in here. Find cover." Alucard demanded.

_Pip's and Jan's Hotel-_

Pip was sitting on his bed in his short drinking a soda and watching the local news station. Jan was smoking at the kitchen table waiting till something interesting came on.

TV Announcer-"Just thirty minutes ago, four armed terrorists, a man and three women, killed several of the hotel guests and staff. They have now situated themselves on the top floor, and have taken over a dozen people hostage." It was the hotel that Alucard and the girls were in, but was even more shocking was the photos.

_Alucard's photo- Back pose of him in his black suit and red tie and sunglasses, glaring evilly at the camera_

_Seras's Photo- Smiling and laughing in one direction._

_Becca's photo- Barring teeth playfully(Pete Wentz snarl)_

_Lily's photo- Giving the bird with both hands and a crazy glare_

When Pip saw the photos he spit out his soda. Jan's cigaret fell from his mouth and he burst out laughing like an idiot.

_Back at the Headquarters, Integra's office-_

Walter had a laptop open, looking at the situation, the photos of the vampires. "Yes with all due respect to that I will find a way to get in contact with them" Short pause. " No, no , I really don't think that's the situation at all."

Integra was looking out the window. "You would really declare war against us? You bring this on yourself."

_Back at the suite-_

"Kahahahahahahaha, now it's time for us to go to war!" Alucard snarled. With that usual mad look in his eyes.

_Back at the headquarters-(Damn, its just back and forth right?)_

"I've been informed that a swat teem is going to storm the building" Walter warned Integra.

"How do you think Alucard is going to handle the situation." Integra asked.

"I imagine he'll feel that they're an obstacle borrowing his way to the main objective, and history has made clear his favorite tactics for dealing with obstacles."

"Even if they're humans, just ordinary ignorant men?" Integra considered.

"You seem to sometimes forget what he really is. Alucard. He's a monster."

_Back at the pent house-_

Lily, Seras and Becca have found hiding places till Alucard has dealt with the Swat team.

"Roger, we're moving in." One of the men said, and they blasted threw the door. To find Alucard silhouetted in the window. "Heeeyaaaaaaa!" One of the men yelled, as he and the other men began to shoot Alucard to pieces.

"Guh?! Master!" Seras cried to herself.

"He's okay Seras, I'm sure he's had worse." Lily assured. But she always had her doubts. Alucard fell to the ground in a bloody mess. And seemed dead. The men turned away to find the girls. Then Alucard spoke.

"Dogs....that was a very good try...however-" His hand twitched, and the blood levitated and flowed back into his body, and his head came forward. "I cannot be killed by dogs!" His clothing and body was full of power, and his hair flipped up high in the aura wind.

"It takes a man in order to kill a monster! Kiiyaaahhh!" He leaped at one of the men, grabbed his neck with his fangs,and flung him across the room, decapitating him at the same time. Then he charged and sliced one of the men in half, then bit, stabbed, and sliced the rest of the men to bits, and let the blood drip from the walls. Two of the men fled to another room in the pent house, and locked the door. Alucard appeared suddenly, drinking the blood from the first man who tried escaping. "Lock the door." He mocked, and stared at the only survivor left.

"No!! Your a monster!!" The man cried, and aimed his gun for Alucard. Alucard dropped the body. Mouth lathered with crimson red blood.

"Yes, people keep telling me that, and what does that make you who would stand against me soldier? A man, a dog, and Monster!?" Alucard laughed as he cornered the man. The soldier whimpered in fear, and put his gun to his head and fired. Lily bolted into the room and saw the scene.

"Oh jeez, he killed himself." For a moment she stood very quietly, then burst out laughing. "Stupid man. Then again...." Lily held her gut laughing. "What a mess, I'm glad I don't have to clean it. kahahahaha!" Lily glanced at her appalled master. He seemed to be snarling at the dead man. "Sorry Master..." Lily apologized. Becca came in, just inviting herself. Seras stayed inside the room, she seemed to be terrified. Alucard left the room.

"What a waste." Becca hinted. "Hmmmmmm-hmm-hm-hmhmhm." She turned looking at the blood on the ground. Lily lifted a brow.

"I'm sure you can help yourself, but we have a curfew, so make it quick." Lily warrned. Becca whimpered, then shut the door to help herself. Lily tilted hr head.

"Well, I haven't eaten since yesterday." She walked in with Becca. Seras finally left her hiding place, addressing the scene.

"Master?" Seras said, glancing at the mess of bodies. Shredded, mangled, half drained bodies.

"Seras, prepare for battle." Alucard ordered. Becca and Lily came out of the room. Not a drop of blood left. They wiped their mouth's and Lily dashed to Seras.

"Ahhh, much better." Becca stretched. Then sighed "Okay, now were ready."

"But Master?" Seras asked. Noticing Alucard had killed humans. The very thing he was supposed to protect. The duty and pride of the Hellsing Organization. Why did he do this? She wondered.

"Is there a problem? Do as your told." Alucard ordered. Seras straightened. And walked over to Alucard. Lily's random smile never left her face. She knows Seras has to learn, that what is done is done. That this was the order of Integra herself.

"But master, these people, these are humans." Seras looked around again.

"Your point?" Alucard growled. Becca came over, and rolled her eyes.

"These people are human beings!" Seras shouted, Alucard turned around, and gripped Seras bye the front of her shirt and lifted her up.

"I don't care what these things are!" Alucard snarled. Becca walked out of the room, Lily followed just in case. It was sort of an awkward moment. "They came here to try and kill us. It no longer matters what they are, now they must die! They'll be slaughtered, corpses, let to rot in their graves like filth! This is just the way it is, this is what has to be done! And no one has the power to change that! Not God the Devil or you!" Alucard stared with flaming eyes.

_Outside the door-_

"He's finally letting Seras know..." Lily frowned, then smiled again.

"Why are you smiling?" Becca asked, then she smiled at the question.

"Its all the blood, it makes me cooky." Lily giggled. Becca put her finger to her lip, and thought.

"Look at all the blood on the floor over here." Becca smiled evilly. Lily looked over in suspicion. "We should make blood angels!" Becca whispered.

"What!? No way-...actually, that does sound fun..hmm, kehehehe." Lily leaped to the pool of blood, and sat down. And let her fingers run through the blood. "Mmmmm, it still warm." Lily fell back in the blood and Becca joined her. Then they made angels in the red stuff. Then Becca turned over and licked the blood. Lily burst laughing, then licked her hands. Becca flicked the blood at Lily, then Lily slapped her hand at the blood towards Becca.

"Blood Fight!" Becca called. Little did they know the security cameras were watching the whole thing.

_Update in Pip's room-_

"Here is an Update on the terrorists."

They played the clip of Becca and Lily in the blood. Pip screamed. Jan gasped.

"What ze Hell?! Zat is fucking sick!! Crazy freaks!!"

"That...is so fucking funny. Why the fuck cant I be doing that?!" Jan yelled. Pip was beginning to head out the door for his part of the mission.

"C'mon, lets get zis over with quick and clean."


	12. Elevator Action

Discaimer- Dont own squat of Hellsing. I dont describe any of the origonal characters since you already know what they look like.

**This story is mainly for everyone's enjoyment, and it is going to be very, very, very, very long. We have many knew characters, save many people that died origonally, and we follow from the Manga and Anime. Know, let me tell eveyone, my friend and I spent months typing this, if your going to read it, please do us a favor and review! Its greatly appreciated, and for everyone who reviews, I normally read and review one of their stories as well, it works out for everyone!!**

_New Title, sorry for the mix up._

Hellsing OVA RPS- Chapter Twelve: Elevator Action

_Hellsing headquarters-_

Walter and Integra saw the update......No comment.

"Alucard-needs-to-control-those-girls." She growled. Walter pinched his nose in frustration.

_Back in the pent house-_

Alucard finished talking to Seras, Becca and Lily got up, and walked back in the room. Smothered in blood. Only on their backs, and faces, and arms. Well, pretty much their entire bodies.

"What the hell?" Seras asked, horrified. Lily and Becca kept their mouths shut. Alucard took out a phone and called the head quarters.

_Telephone conversation- (Double quotes is the characters view point, one quote is other character listening.)_

"Someone is calling the direct line." Walter said, looking at the flashing red button, on the phone. "Do you think its-?" Integra silenced him. Integra pushed the red speaker button, and it turned green.

"Who is it?" Integra ordered.

(Alucard's setting)"Its your humble servant Integra." Alucard replied. Integra held back a gasp. "Give me my orders, My Master."

"What did you do to that Swat team?" Integra asked cautiously.

(Integra is listening on the phone)'I killed them, I slaughtered them like cattle. There's no one left standing. Now all that I require is your orders Sir Integra. I believe the Senior officials of the police are under Millenniums control. These people that stand against me may be innocent humans, but I will kill them. I am ready to strike them down without a moments hesitation or the slightest hint of regret, I can do this for you.' Integra shuttered to herself.

Alucard smiled devilishly as usual."I am a monster, and I will do what needs to be done, but what will you do Sir Integra?"

Integra began to sweat with racing thoughts on the situation. Alucard continued.'My guns are prepared for battle, my sights are trained, my magazine is fully loaded, I released the slide, and even removed the safety, everything is ready and waiting. Still-'

"You must be the one to pull the trigger so what will you do?" He was close to laughter, but Alucard waited for his Master's reply.

'I'm waiting for my orders, my Master. Sir Integra Farebrooke Windgates Hellsing.' Integra sat down in her chair in deep thought, and pulled out a cigar. She stuck it in her mouth, and lighted it. She let it burn slowly, and the smoke rise casually to the ceiling. Walter waited for her answer, then the burned ash fell from the cigar, and Integra leaped from her chair.

"Don't you dare question my resolve! I've already given you your marching orders soldier, you will search and destroy! SEARCH AND DESTROY!! Any resistance you encounter is to be crushed! Hellsing does not run from their enemies. KILL THEM ALL!! I ordered you to leave nothing but bloody stains in your wake!!"

'Kahahahahahaha! The final avail removed!' He growled happily. Integra took a breather. Baring teeth at the receiver.

'This is excellent news indeed. You still allow to inspire my passion Integra.' "Then by your orders my Master, I hope you enjoy the show."

Alucard hung up the phone, and a thick blood scented aura gathered in the room. Alucard was smiling even more madly than before, and his hair waved by the power he so pleasurably possessed. Seras backed away.

"Master?" She said. Becca prepared her sword, as did Lily with her blades. They grinned evilly, and prepared for battle.

"Join me if you like, just don't get in my way!" Alucard snarled. "Otherwise, enjoy the show!" He repeated. He opened the door to his room, and walked out. Both guns in hand. He walked passed the soldiers. All in a line on each side of the hall. After they heard the commotion of the first team, they assumed they needed more. Yes, very much more.

They kept their small, worthless guns aimed at him, but didn't fire. Alucard could barley contain his excitement, and a deep menacing chuckle swam from his awaiting throat.

Then one after another, the men began to fire. Alucard dodged the bullets with such graceful ease, and shot the men. All head and chest shots, grinning and laughing at their pitiful demise.

Seras was curled up in the other room. Lily and Becca stood beside her. Then Becca tilted her head, and put on her game face. "I'm going in." She said.

"K." Lily said. But she didn't smile, she only bared her teeth, and followed Becca from the room. They saw Alucard roar at the men who were fleeing into the elevator at the end of the hallway. The doors closed shut, and the men thought they were safe. Yet before the door had closed, Alucard hypnotized one of their men to keep it open. The hypnotized soldier twitched and drooled with his unstable mind, and he kept pushing the open button. His men flipped out as the doors opened and revealed the monster. Out of their frightening desperation, one soldier shot the psycho man in his stomach. The half mangled soldier collapsed out of the elevator. He twitched as the team of men waited for the doors to close.

"Cierren las puertas!" The men screamed.

Becca walked up behind her sadistically pleased Master. Alucard laughed as the mangled man reached for him like a merciful servant. Alucard walked passed, and pointed his gun at the man, but didn't fire. Becca understood what she had to to. She held her sword in the air, and let it glide across the man's neck, his head slid off like...well, how a head would slide off if cut off by a sword.

Alucard came up to the elevator doors which were _almost_ closed, stuck his guns in between, and shoved it open. The men froze, and most had pissed themselves.

"Open Sesame." He growled, and stood in the door way and looked at the terrified men. One man noticed Becca, and just couldn't imagine being in her position as a blood sucking demon. "Good work soldiers, now good night!" He fired his guns at the men, and Becca slipped on the elevator with her Master. Finally the doors closed, and the elevator went to the lobby level. Lily waited outside, then went to get Seras. Blood was everywhere, and though she had eaten earlier, it was as if she could eat every drop that trickled before her. She looked away for the moment in shame. What was she _truly_ becoming?

Alucard opened the elevator once it was on the last floor. He smiled like a demon, and held his guns next to his ears. Becca came out, then turned to see the dead men bleed profusely. She smirked. Alucard walked foreword, and saw some more soldiers in the darkness, with a glare of his red glowing eyes, the six soldier flung out of the glass doors, to the outside where police and news cast were witnesses to one of the greatest horrors in history.

The men flew outside, and landed threw the flag poles. Like dead bleeding human banners. The hundreds of men outside gasped and screamed in horror, as the monster and his faithful assistant walked out to the scene. Alucard's trench coat formed a bat like shadow in the building behind him. And ironically a flock of bats flew out of his shadow.

"Rebecca, I will handle this man. I would suggest you take cover." Just as he said it, a man in a hat and brown suit walked up. Becca respectfully walked back inside. Though with every fiber of her being, she wanted to join in this fight.


	13. A Rather Dandy Demise

Discaimer- Dont own squat of Hellsing. I dont describe any of the origonal characters since you already know what they look like.

**This story is mainly for everyone's enjoyment, and it is going to be very, very, very, very long. We have many knew characters, save many people that died origonally, and we follow from the Manga and Anime. Know, let me tell eveyone, my friend and I spent months typing this, if your going to read it, please do us a favor and review! Its greatly appreciated, and for everyone who reviews, I normally read and review one of their stories as well, it works out for everyone!!**

_New Title, sorry for the mix up._

Hellsing OVA RPS- Chapter Thirteen: A Rather Dandy Demise

"Oh my, you really shouldn't play with your food. You certainly live up to your...reputation" The man said. He walked up the stairs and bowed."My name is Tublacain Alhambra. Mr. Alucard. Though some people have taken to call me The Dandy Man." He bragged.

"Fascinating. Did these poor souls belong to you?" Alucard walked forward.

"Ohhh, your speaking of those unfortunate men up there. Their superiors were fools, and so they allow there men to end up in such a state. Truly amazing what some people would do on the promise of, immortality." He took out a random card and held it withing his index and middle finger.

"Taking advantage of idiots, we both know there's no such thing as immortality." Alucard disagreed, as he did with Luke during the Ghoul attack on the Hellsing organization.

"No need to be cruel, they still served their purpose. After all, how many of your holy ammunition rounds do you have left Mr. Alucard?-" Alhambra asked as deceitfully as possible. Alucard seemed unchanged.

"Your starting to bore me, lets cut to the chase." He demanded. "What are you here for?"

Alucard got the idea that Alhabra's vampiric ability was with amazingly powerful playing cards. Alhambra lifted his arm, and cards flowed out from nowhere, and circled around him."I'm here to take your unlife Mr. Alucard." He chuckled. " Millennium has given me the task of bringing you in. Well, at least a sample of you anyway." He glared at Alucard threw the shadow of his hat. Then he flung a card at the unmoving, unconvinced Alucard.

Back in the Hotel-

Becca went to find Lily and Seras. She went threw the body filled elevator, on to her floor, and entered the penthouse by kicking the door open.

"Ahhh!" Seras screeched, then calmed down when she saw it was Becca. Lily took a breath, and smiled to see her friend unharmed.

"I have been watching the scene from up here. I was afraid you were gonna get into it." Lily pointed at the window.

"Pfft! Like I'd actually be that lucky!-"

"Jeez!! That guy is tough, I'm worried." Lily saw Alucard get impaled by nothing but poker cards. "Maybe we _should_ help. No wait! He's running up the!-" Lily gasped as she saw Alucard run up their window.

"Wha? Master!" Seras cried. She grabbed her Harkonnen, and swung it around herself. She opened the door and ran out.

"Seras, what is it?" Lily ran after her, followed by Rebecca.

"Master was bleeding!"

"Uhh-" Lily got in front of Seras, and stopped her. "That's usually what happens when Master fights."

"He did say for me to let him fight that guy alone, that's why I came here." Becca agreed with Lily. "If I wasn't such a sweet little child, I would have stayed." She crossed her arms stubbornly. Lily laughed.

"No we have to-" Seras tried shoving past Lily till she saw a soldier had spotted them. Lily turned and flung her wrist, and the under-blade stuck threw his neck, and he fell to the ground.

"FIRE!!" Another soldier cried.

"Get behind me guys!" Becca yelled, Lily and Seras went behind Becca, and she used her sword to block the bullets.

"Seras!" Lily ordered. Seras slid on the ground, and fired one of the weaker bullets. Five of the men died in cold blood, but another six men came around the corner. Seras froze with fear as she realized without knowing, she had just killed a person. Not a ghoul, nor vampire, but an ordinary human.

Lily leaped from behind the shield, and Becca followed. Lily used the knuckle blades to impale a soldier right threw his helmet. Blood flew to her face, and for the first time she experienced the Blood Lust. In her state, a soldier shot her stomach with multiple rounds. She fell to the ground, with a grin on her face. Becca snarled and sliced one of the men in half.

Becca realized this was this first time she had killed a man, Lily seemed to realize this as well. With a quick glance at Seras, Becca felt pity for her. She saw Lily bleeding from the gunshot wound and she fumed with anger.

"You bastard!" She stuck her sword threw another man, and stuck her hand through another. Her eyes turned red, but she didn't submit to the lust. Lily looked at the holes in her stomach, and began to laugh.

"Haha. Hey Scrap, feeling okay?!" Becca used her sword to bash the two men to the wall. Then helped her friend. Seras walked over, and giggled.

"Whats up? Your laughing." Becca as well was laughing from her jocular friend.

" I'm bleeding like hell right now, and yet, I'm not going to die. I just...find it so funny." She got up. She looked at her stomach. Or what was her stomach. He had shot the diaphragm, but she didn't feel the need to breath. Her ribs were showing, as well as some dead organs. She shook her head, and laughed again. Blood spurting like a backed up sink with every wave of laughter.

"Aww, Lily. You make no sense." Seras said sweetly.

"What are you?!" One of the men cried in a very Spanish accent, curled against the wall with a broken hip. "You crazy fucking monsters!!" Lily turned around and sighed. She pinned the man up to the wall, and with her left forearm blade, sliced his head off, allowing the blood to rain on her face and hair.

I guess. She thought. Becca looked puzzled, until another man shot at Lily. His aim was rather pathetic, and it went through her stomach and hit the wall.

"Sorry dude, you shot through an open hole." She growled and licked the blood off her blade. Becca threw her sword through the man's shoulder and he stuck to the wall screaming in pain.

"You fucking monsters! Go to hell!" He wailed. Becca came up and looked at his face.

"Tell your commander to send more of you pathetic men if they dare." She began to laugh. "Or I'll make you my ghoul. And that for you wouldn't sound fun at all...trust me, I know." Becca threatened. "It _is_ a living hell."

"Now now Becca, don't play with your food." Seras finally let out a hint of her unmerciful side for the moment.

"Pft, food, he's just a toy." Becca took out the walkie talkie, and stuck it to the whimpering man's mouth. "Go on...say it." She hissed.

The man began to sob, but spoke into the mic. "You gotta help me, its like hell up here, they're fucking monsters!"

"Yes, and send more men if you dare!" Becca added. The last thing the commander heard was the awful and graphic death of his last soldier. The grinding of a sword threw his flesh was most unheard of.

_Pip later that moment, shot and killed the men, and blew up the tent they were directing in. Jan sat beside the explosion unscathed._

"_You said I could help.!" He cursed._

"_With what, I had to shoot some men, and blow up ze tent without anyone noticing." He shrugged and inhaled deeply from his cigaret. Jan glared and took the stick from his mouth, Pip sighed and took another from his packet. Jan chuckled as they left the hellish scene._

"Maybe we should see whats happening to Master." Lily suggested. "I think now would be a good time. I can smell his blood from here."

"Lets go!" Seras ran off with her Harkonnen. She took the stairs faster than Becca and Lily expected. She made it to the roof just in time. The Dandy Man had flung one of his cards at Alucard, and Seras fired her gun. Lily and Becca watched from behind. She fired again and again, but the cards were strong enough to actually block the bullets. "Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!" Seras screamed as she continued to fire. When her default gun ran out of ammo, then she took out her powerful Harkonnen and fired a single fatal shot.

"Go to hell!" Alhambra used a card to slice the bullet right in half. Dust flung up, giving Alucard and change to put his level restrictions to level one. "I've had enough of these pests." Alhambra threw his cards at Alucard, but they seemed to do no life threatening damage at this point.

Alhambra tried again to cut him but failed, and began to doubt himself when he saw a black dog with long streams of darkness holding a gun, and snarling with hundreds of eyes on its body. Then it faded away in an instant. Now Alhambra feared for his life. Alucard was in his black straight jacket, with his long hair falling down. Alhambra tried flinging the cards at Alucard, but he was gripped by the wrist, and Alucard used his foot to shove Alhambra's knee cap backwards. The Dandy Man cried out as the bone snapped and ripped from his skin.

"I want to hear it pig, so squeal!" Alucard's arm exploded with strength, and he pointed his hand directly for Alhambra's face. Alhambra took one of his cards, and the two hands collided in a lightning explosion. Then Alucard's hand tore threw the card, right threw the dandy man's arm, but it fell to pieces in the impact, but quickly came back together.

Alhambra's arm was completely mangled, and his power drained out making him look like the old man he was. He fell back but Alucard grabbed his entire face with one hand, and held him there.

"That's check mate Tublacain Alhambra!" Then he held his face in a loose grip."Uhahahahahhaa, now, its time to discuss the business at hand, I'm obliged to give you a full interrogation. And your going to tell me everything you know. Well...your blood will!" Alucard opened his mouth, and drank the blood of the Dandy Man receiving all of the information on Millennium he could acquire. "So, it war then is it?"

'_Oh yes its war, a war without distraction or interruption.' That was the leader of Millennium, talking threw Alhambra's vampric chip. Just like Jan described. Then the man burst into blue flames. Alucard was engulfed in the flames, but was absolutely unharmed._

"Master!" Seras called, running over. Their master was laughing with such evilness, it seemed to shake the moon. He clapped his great hands at his horrific perfoamance.

"Oh my god, want to do that laugh!" Becca said, trying to clear her voice. Lily began to laugh at the idea, then Becca laughed to trying to mimic Master's, but they were far from the insanity of it. They failed happily.

"Kuuuhahahahaha!" Becca coughed more than laughed.

"Muahahahaha" Lily tried the evil scientist laugh.

"Fufufufufufu!" (Nougami Neuro's Laugh)

"Gahahahagagahahahaha!"

"Hehehehehahahahaahyayayahahaha....I think I'm gonna give up." Becca stopped, but began to snort "I cant stop laughing now, kahahahahahahaahaa!!"

"Hahahaha, oh my god, shut up!!" Lily's gut was bursting, quite literally actually. The wound hadn't quite yet healed. Then a helicopter flew up, and Pip was leaning out.

"Mr. Alucard, Miss Victoria, can I offer you a lift!?" He saw Lily and Rebecca laughing their asses off, and remembered the clip on TV of them in the blood. "Hey you freaks, get over here!"

"Shut up Pip! Pip the Rainbow Dolphin!" Becca shouted, heading for the copter.

"Peter Pipper Pizza!" Lily teased, following behind Becca. But Alucard stood silently talking to himself, and worthy listeners.

"We ruin the countries we govern, and the people in our care, we slaughter our enemies, and sacrifice our allies, we'll keep killing till there's nothing left but to destroy ourselves. It will never be enough." Alucard's coat and hair waved gracefully in the wind. "We are incorrigible mongers, aren't we Major?" With a full red moon in the distance.

"C'mon guys, we need to get going now!" Pip ordered in the copter.

_Now, the War hungry man called Major, watched the entire show with glee, stating that Alucard was what he wanted, what he wanted to destroy, what he will use to create a most magnificent war. Commanded by Millennium, the last Battalion. Yes, that would certainly be enough to please him._


	14. Major

**I'm so grateful to have this, and I give full credit to...(drum roll please!)......Jersey-Girl135!! Without her sudden boredom overload, we would have never had this speech typed out for everyone to read! Thank you Jersey-Girl135! Without further adieu ---**

Continuing from were OVA Four left off...

_(I have decided to leave this speech just as it was typed, Major is speaking the entire time, so I think everyone can adjust for the moment )_

Are you having fun Alucard? War should be fun after all. So sing the battle hymn Alucard and watch as my works unfold. I can see it. I can see it even through thick spectacles. The city's lights, its hawks more steeples. Hear my battle hymn Alucard, and watch the collapse of the British Empire.

My Friends it has often been said that I like war, my friends I like war. No, friends, I love war, I love holocausts, I love blitzkriegs (lightening war), I love defensive lines, I love sieges, charges, I love mop up operations and retreats. Wars across prairies, in streets, in trenches, in grasslands, in frozen tundra's, through desserts, on the sea, in the air, I love every act of war that can occur upon this earth. I love blasting the enemy to smithereens with artillery salvos that thunder across the lines of battle. My heart leaps with joy whenever a soldier is tossed high into the air and cut to pieces with well placed sniper rounds. And there is nothing like attack operator using a tigle acht-acht to destroy enemy tanks. And the feeling that comes when a soldier runs screaming from his blazing tank, only to be mowed down by heavy machine gun fire is such an exquisite feeling. Like when ranks of infantry brandish their bayonets rushing into enemy lines. It moves me deep within my heart to watch a fresh recruit stabbing over and over into the bloated chest of a long dead enemy. The sight of deserters being strung up from a street lamp is an irresistible pleasure. And there is nothing more arousing than the sounds made by prisoners of war dropping like flies, screaming in agony as they're mowed down by ear piercing Schweizers (Swiss). When a band of pitiful resistance fighters make their final stand with nothing but small arms only to have their city smashed to atoms block by block by 4.8 ton bombshells I'm in ecstasy. I love it when my forces are ravaged by a Russian armoured division. It's so sad to see towns and villages that were supposed to be defended at all costs being laid to waste. Their women and children being raped and killed. I love to be squashed under the heel of the British and American war machines. The humiliations as my men crawl around like vermin ducking the bombers flying overhead. Gentlemen, all I ask for is war! War so grand as to make hell itself tremble. Gentlemen, I ask you as fellow brothers in arms, what is it that you really want? Do you wish for further war as I do? Do you wish for a merciless bloody war? A war who's fury is built with iron and lightning and fire? Do you ask for war to sweep in like a tempest, leaving not even ravens to scavenge from this earth?

Very well then Krieg (war) is what you shall have. We are a clenched fist ready to strike down all who oppose us with our might. But after enduring over half a century wallowing in the darkness, for us a simple ordinary war will no longer be sufficient. We need a massive war. A war beyond any other that mans history has ever known. We are but a single battalion, the remnants of defeated army numbering less than a thousand strong. However I believe that each of you old warriors is equal to a thousand of their sickly soft children, we represent a force that could easily defeat an army of a million and one men. It is time for them to awake, the ones who sent us screaming into oblivion and who now lie sleeping, let's drag them out of bed by their hair and remind them of what we are. We will remind them of what it feels like to live in fear. We will remind them of the sound our jack boots make against their throats. We will remind them that there are more things between heaven and hell than are dreamt of in their philosophy. Our Kampfgruppe (battle group) of one thousand vampires is going to burn this world down to ash. Yes my friends, soon Europe's charred remains will illuminate the night's sky. I have brought you all back just as I promised I would, back to our favourite battle field, back to our beloved war.

At last the sea lion has crossed the ocean and is heading up the hill. Attention all soldiers of the millennium battalion; this is a message from your commander, friends. Let's bring them hell!

**(Well that's the end, I hope you all appreciate Kouta Hirano for making Hellsing a legendary anime, Dark Horse for posting it for all anime lovers, and for Jersey-Girl135 to type major's very long, very difficult speech, thank you so much for reading, and the supportive reviews, OVA 5 isn't to be for a while, until my cousin somehow discovers it for me, I'm sure we are all excited to see the conclusion, or at least see the conclusion animated, if you read the marvelous manga. Nor I nor Jersey-Girl do not own anything Hellsing.)((From what I know)) Thanx again!~**


End file.
